The Journey - Arc 1
by Ayeun
Summary: A story of growth, life, love, and adventure. A re-telling of the many Pokemon Saga's. Arc 1 - The Red/Blue/Green/Yellow era. By Lilly (started 1998)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Pallet town - 12 years ago.

The rain on the window kept me awake. There was a storm brewing outside, and the lightning scared me. I pulled the comforter closer, and closed my eyes tight as the bolt of lightning cracked against the trees nearby. I could hear movement downstairs, my mum and dad probably.

Another crack of lightning struck, and almost instantly, the door to my room opened. My brother, Nick, rushed in dragging his blanket, and flopped down on my bed next to me.

"Lil, I scared", he said, as he curled up next to me. As his big sister, I flopped a stuffed Pikachu in his lap, and sat up, shifting him up to my lap.

"It's ok, Nick. Go to sleep." I started to brush his hair, as I would with one of my dolls. The rain picked up in intensity, but thankfully, the thunder was done for now, and it didn't take long for Nick to fall into deep sleep.

But with the thunder gone, and the rain soft, I could clearly hear mum and dad through the door. Yelling.

"You CAN'T go! You have kids! Nic is only 3. Lilly is 4 tomorrow. You can't go." Mum was crying.

"I don't have a choice. I was drafted. There is a war going on out there, and the army is drafting everyone they can get. I am leaving in the morning to serve with pride and honour." Dad was softer in his talking. Comforting mum maybe? Or unsure of himself?

"And what about..." whatever mum was saying, it was cut off by the window blowing open in the storm. I screamed, as rain washed in drenching me as I shielded Nick from the brunt of it. The scream, attracted the attention of our arguing parents. Dad was the first one in the door, quickly seeing the problem and moving to secure the window. Mum came up to me, and made sure I was ok. I think she sat with me till I fell asleep. The argument with dad over. At least, for now.

The next few days went by in a blur. My birthday happened, and Dad didn't come home from work that evening. He wasn't there the next morning, or that night.

He didn't come back for a long time...

Pallet Town - 6 years ago.

On my tenth birthday, I received a letter from our regional Pokémon professor, Gary Oak Jr, inviting me to partake in the time honoured tradition of receiving a Pokémon and partaking on a journey. All my friends were planning on going soon. But I didn't want too. There was no reason for me to go anywhere. My mum was in Pallet, my brother was here, my house. I had never even travelled beyond Viridian city, and that takes a full day on foot to reach there.

And so, I watched as my friends all took their Pokémon and left. And then, one year later, the same letter arrived for my brother. He also did not leave, but mostly, I think, he was staying to be the man around the house.

A few weeks after my 12th birthday, Professor Oak offered me a position working for him as a care assistant. Many young Pokémon trainers would send their Pokémon to the professor for care and habitation. I had always wanted to work with Pokémon in one way or another, so I happily accepted. I learnt a lot during my time with him, and things were starting to look up.

Pallet town - 3 years ago.

It was pitch black when we heard the front gate creek open. The clock on the wall said it was well past 10pm. There was a soft, but firm, rapping on the door. Nick moved to open it, but he did not recognize the man that stood before him. Mum and I did, however, even with the new scar on his cheek, and all of his hair shaved off. My dad was home!

"Hey son." Was all he got out, wrapping his arms around Nick. We didn't get much sleep that night, dad kept us up all night, telling stories about the war. He didn't like talking about who they were fighting, or where, but he did tell us about all the places he got deployed to. Like the jungles of Hoenn, where the grass Pokémon roam freely. And the urban landscape of Unova, where technological wonders were on display as far as the eye could see. Or the snowy covered mountains of Sinnoh, where our ancestral home was.

While listening to dad, mentally, I was writing a list. Of all the places he had gone in the war, and all the places he got to see. I didn't realize, as a thirteen year old does, that being in a war doesn't give you much time for sightseeing. But all these places my dad had been... One day, I was going to go there.

Nick spent the next few weeks really getting to know his dad, which I think finally gave him the drive to want to leave on a Pokémon journey. He started asking me questions about how things worked with Pokémon, and how he could start, seeing as he was older than 10. When I finally told him to ask the Professor about it, the Professor just smiled and said "Soon". And so, Nick spent more time with dad.

Pallet town - 1 year ago.

I was kind of glad that Nick got to spend 2 years with dad before he passed. Many of the men who were lucky enough to come home from the war were all sick. Some kind of chemical they were exposed to on the battlefields or something. The doctors from the area were trying to treat it, but they were losing. And so, in the winter of my 15th year, our dad just stopped breathing in his sleep, passing peacefully into the night.

One month later, Professor Oak sent both Nick and I a letter, informing us that if we wanted to, our journey could start in the spring, with 3 special students that were also starting their journeys.

I spent weeks preparing with the Professor, trying to learn as much as I could to prepare me for the coming trip ahead. Nick started to come in too, trying to learn a few things before we left. I did manage to find out who these 3 special students were, however.

First there was Johnny, who's father had also served in the war. Growing up in Vermilion city by the sea, he had found work as a youngster helping unload boats. When the men started returning, Lieutenant Surge, the electric gym specialist, took the youngster under his wing, and began training him to succeed him as the master in the gym. He was to complete his own personal journey to all the regions, and study the electric type Pokémon those regions had, before returning to face off against Surge in a one on one battle, for the gym.

Second was Allan, the son of the late Pokémon master, Blaine, former Gym leader of Cinnabar Islands. Allan was rumoured to have trained with his father's Pokémon, but was lacking the cool head of most Pokémon trainers. His father, before passing, had forbade Allan from training any fire Pokémon, telling him that only when he had "cooled his jets", would he be able to inherit his legacy.

Finally, there was Garth. Only child to Psychic master Sabrina, the Gym leader of Saffron city. The young psychic was being sent on the journey by his mother, to help him build his psychic powers, and to attempt to teach him some humility.

With only a few days left before we would be preparing to leave, Professor Oak handed me a small bag, containing a parting gift from him to me.

"You have helped my work so much, I don't know what I am going to do without you." He smiled, as I opened the bag. Inside, there was a white coat, similar to the one he himself wore, save for one special difference. On the inside trim, he had affixed the special Pokéball clamps that young trainers would strap to their belts. "Can't have one of my students looking like a regular trainer now, can I? You go with the pride of Pallet. And while your brother may also be going with you, it is you that I want to see represent our town in the championship." Smiling again, he ushered me out, "Take tomorrow off. Bright and early on Friday. 8am to get your Pokémon, you hear!"

Pallet town - Today.

Despite my constant reminders, and banging on his door, Nick still had not come out of his room. And the clock was already showing 7:45am! Even at a sprint, we wouldn't beat the others in time! Bashing on the door again, screaming this time, the door finally gave way. Not because Nick had opened it, but because I had actually broken its latch. Nick stood, fully dressed, striking poses in front of his bedroom mirror. The reason he had not heard my banging was clear, due to the headphones on his head. Beyond that, he WAS dressed and ready, and I did my best to hold back a laugh at what he had chosen to wear for his journey's start. Black slacks with dad's old army boots, a pair of red suspenders over a grey singlet top, and a neck scarf. It clashed horribly with his sandy blonde hair. Grabbing him by the wrist, and dragging him down the stairs, he finally realized that we were going to be late, and started running at full pace. Somehow, I managed to beat him to the professors lab, but it may have been due to my years of chasing eagerly energetic Pokémon, or my little know shortcut through our back fence. I emerged at the door of the professors lab, a tuft of leaves sticking out the top of my hair, braided and pulled back, loosely over my new coat, thanks to the professor. Under, I had opted for running shoes, tan cargo pants (with the pockets on the knees), a peach and white button shirt, and a tan hair band. My backpack held 5 days of clean clothes, a hat (something I am betting Nick will have forgot), and a spare set of shoes.

Approaching the lab, a small crowd had gathered, as was normal when a group was preparing to leave. This crowd, I noticed, was somewhat different. For one, there were a lot of Photographers and people with notepads gathered around. Second, I was not the first one there.

This was the first time I got to see the other three boys, but thanks to the interviewers, I got the name of my new 'companion'. Johnny had arrived first, dressed in green pants, with boots similar to those Nick had on, with a grey shirt under a black jacket, and long blonde hair down to his shoulders (Swoon). While I was taking my place as number two in the line, Allan arrived. He was dressed in black pants, with a golden embossed flame on the legs, boots (again), a red shirt, and a black jacket, with the same flame pattern on the back. He was wearing sunglasses, and looking down.

Nick arrived soon after, followed by Garth, a tall and lanky boy, already sporting a goatee, wearing denim shorts and a black and purple shirt, without sleeves, under a purple jacket with an embossed eye in black and silver on the breast and back. He rounded out the boots wearing boys, with the exact same set of boots as all the others. He took his place at the end of the line, grumbling under his breath while sipping on a coffee from a foam cup.

At exactly 8am, the front door to the lab opened, and the press turned their attention to the professor emerging.

"Come," he said, indicating behind him, "It is time for your to choose." And we all stepped inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The inside of the Professors Lab had become a second home to my over the years, but today, it was unrecognizable. Gone were the tables and instruments for monitoring Pokémon, in their place were several chairs, and even a podium. The five of us were directed to take a seat in the front row, while the journalists, family, friends, and other gathered members took the seats around the room. A man I did not recognize took the stage, addressing the crowd. He was young, and had a cape on.

"Trainers, Friends, we are gathered here today to see the start of the adventure of five young people. They face before them a fantastic journey. A journey of adventure. A journey of wonder. A journey with their Pokémon." The audience politely applauded. The professor took the stage once this mysterious man was done.

"Thank you for your words, Master Lance. Today, our students begin their travels. And as many of you have gathered, the pride of their collective home towns goes with them. These students have been trained by the best, and as such, the best is expected of them. And now, on with the show." More polite applause, as the professor called us up to the stage, to choose our first Pokémon.

The table to the left of the professor was pushed in to the centre of the podium, and the top opened to reveal five identical sets. A red metal device, six Pokéballs, a folded piece of parchment, and a silver case, about the length of a pencil. Each set had a card propped against the centre Pokéball.

"Johnny, who was first to arrive today, will choose first." Johnny stood up, and much rambunctious applause and cheering from the back were heard. I turned my head to glance in that direction. It looked like those cheering were coming from a group of soldiers. As Johnny moved towards the tables, several members of the press started taking photos. Johnny took his time, looking at each of the cards, before coming to stop at the second last card. He smiled as a few more photos were taken.

"And now, Lilly, who was the second to arrive, will choose." And I stood up, to a lot of applause from people around town. I noticed several of my friends who had already taken their journeys were also in the crowd, cheering on with all the rest. I moved towards the table, noticing my mother in the crowd, smiling at me. Nick winked at me from the front row. I blinked in the flashing lights of the photography. I now realized why Johnny had taken his time looking at the cards. It wasn't a hard choice, it was just hard to read them with the flashing cameras. Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Charmander, Pikachu, and Eevee. Johnny had taken his spot in front of the Pikachu card. Figured, since he was trained by the electric gym leader, he would grab the electric Pokémon. I took a moment to think about it. Bulbasaurs' were kind of average, from what I recalled. Mostly picked by trainers who didn't know about type matchups, or were the last pick. Squirtles' were average, with a good set of moves that were helpful, but could be replaced by almost any other water type Pokémon. Eevees' were adaptable, and could become three different types, and it was rumoured that they could become even more, but you could find Eevees' in the wild, so taking one from the beginning was a bit redundant. Which left Charmander, and the already chosen Pikachu. Pikachus' were common as dirt, if you knew where to look, I smiled a bit to myself. Chamanders' were weaker against the first few Gym Leaders, but they were very powerful in their final form. The choice was easy, I moved to the Charmander.

"And next, Allan." Allan moved to the desk, and considered the remaining three Pokéballs. The choices were getting smaller. Allan moved to the Eevee. More photos, my eyes were really getting sore.

"Now, Nick, the second of the Pallet town troupe." Nick moved up to the table, and for the first time, I noticed something different. While Allan, Johnny and I had received much attention from the press, the professor, and those gathered today, Nick was almost being glanced over. He hadn't be trained by a Gym leader, like the other 3, nor trained by the professor, like I had. No, Nick was here because I was. The professor was determined that since both Nick and I were leaving around the same time, we would leave the same day. And so Nick was here. The odd one out.

Nick, however, didn't seem to care. With a huge smile on his face, he moved towards the Squirtle tag, and smiling for the singular photo shot, took his place.

"Finally, Garth will take the remaining Pokémon." Garth stood, to the singular applause of one woman with black hair. He moved, to many many flashes of photographers, to the last remaining ball. He grimaced when he saw what he was left with, and I could hear him mutter under his breath.

The professor retook the podium. "I give you, the new Pokémon trainers." One final round of photographs, and we were done.

Three individuals moved towards the podium, pushing through the press, and moving towards Johnny, Garth and Allan. Taking their respective ward by the shoulder, they lead them away to discuss something in private. The professor passed me a envelope, and moved off into the crowd, pulling the pack of press away, letting our mother approach. "I am so proud of you both." She kissed us both on the cheek, and handed us both a small wrapped package. "These were from your father. He wanted you to both have them when you became Pokémon trainers. Now, don't forget your bags," she handed us both our travelling bags. Nick moved towards the door.

"I'm going. See you on the road, sis." With a casual wave of the hand, Nick stepped out into the light, and was gone. I moved to follow him, only to be stopped by a reporter, asking me a whole bunch of questions. By the time I was done with that, Nick had over an hour head start. Guess I wasn't travelling with him. I looked around quickly, Garth was also gone, and Allan and Johnny were moving out the door as well. I moved to follow, only to have a firm hand planted on my shoulder. Sighing, I turned to see who was holding me up this time. In front of me, with a huge smile on his face, was Master Lance, the man who had lead the first address.

"So, you are Lilly. Trained by Professor Oak, the 'champion' of Pallet town. I have a lot of money riding on you in the betting stakes here. Don't disappoint me." His face turned to a frown at the last, "Oops." I glanced over his shoulder, at Professor Oak, who was shaking his head at the revelation Lance had delivered. So they were betting on us. And more than just our mentors, it would seem. I wondered if anyone had backed Nick in this makeshift competition at all? I couldn't think of a way to ask without being blunt, so I decided to let it drop, for now. Lance took his hand off my shoulder, ruffling his hair as the smile returned to his face. "I look forward to battling you all one day." And with that, he strode past me, and out the door. He was followed by the stern looking woman with black hair who had applauded Garth, and the man who had singled out Allan. The soldier, Surge, and his little squad had left early, as had my mother. That left Professor Oak.

"Professor..." I started, only to be cut off with a quick raised hand.

"Time for talking is over, miss. The adventure awaits out the door. You had best get going, or you are going to be VERY behind, and as Master Lance said, a lot of money is riding on you, and not just his." He smiled at this, and I was shocked to realize that the professor was also backing me in this race. I still did not know what the bet was, but I had two people backing me, which made me happy. "We will talk again soon." He smiled, and ushered me out in to the sun.

Day 1 - Professor Oak's lab, Pallet Town, 11.00am.

I sat in the sun, blinking as my eyes adjusted to the light. In my hands, the red device, which Professor Oak called the 'Pokédex', the package from mum, and the letter from the Professor. I started with the Pokédex, sliding the top open.

The screen inside flashed to life, with a picture of my face, and my name, age, and home town. A icon of a single Pokéball flashed below, which I pressed, revealing a few details about my Charmander. Pushing buttons, it revealed the Pokémon list, showing that I had caught one Pokémon, how long the device had been active, and a map of the area. Sliding the lid closed, I turned my attention to the package. I separated the tape holding the wrapping down, and found inside a small wooden box, with a slide lid. Inside the box, a thick letter in an envelope lay on the bottom, with a small puzzle box sitting on top of it. The letter had my name written on it, in my dad's handwriting. I picked it up, and opened it, removing several photos, a big brass key, and a single sheet of parchment, old and faded.

"My dearest Lillian, how proud I am that you have grown and decided to travel. You should be 10 years old when this letter gets to you. I am writing this from Sinnoh, our ancestral home. My great grandfather, your great great grandfather, was born here. If it were not for this war, I would have very much liked to have brought you here, to see where our family comes from. But I fear by the time that I get to come home, you will be long gone on your travels. I have included a few photos of the village where our family comes from. We still have the house here. Your mother and I had hoped to retire here one day."

"I have also included for you a Pokémon that I caught while I was here. It is inside the puzzle box. When you get it opened, then you are ready to travel with it. Make sure to get it checked out at a Pokémon centre before using it."

"The key in the envelope will open the house here in Sinnoh. Maybe you can find something, if you ever get here, to keep as a family keepsake."

"I am sorry that I missed your growing up, and that I wasn't able to come home. Know that I love you, and I know your mum loves you too."

"With all my love, Dad."

A single tear splat landed on the paper as I finished reading. I hadn't even realized I was crying. Carefully folding the letter back in to its envelope, and placing the photos inside as well, I placed the puzzle box in my coat pocket, and hooked the key to my necklace. I placed the envelop back in the sliding box, and placed it carefully inside my bag. I picked up the last envelope, with my name scrawled on it in Professor Oak's handwriting.

"Lilly. I have arranged for you to meet with a companion in Viridian city. They will be waiting for you at the Pokémon centre in four days. Have a safe journey. Oak."

I smiled at the thought Oak had placed in this letter. No use sitting here anymore. I had four days to get to Viridian city, to meet this travelling companion, and it was a 3 day walk. I had better get moving. I pushed myself up from the steps to the lab, and started walking towards Route One.

Day 1 - Route One, 12.30pm.

I had been walking for about an hour now, the smell of the long grass in the gentle breeze was nice. I had seen a few wild Pidgey and Rattata, and was really looking forward to my first battle with one. So much so, I didn't realize my hand was turning white, while squeezing Charmander's Pokéball. I heard a rustling ahead, and my eyes focused forward, expecting a Pokémon to burst out any second. Instead, I was met with the face of Garth, stumbling and coming to a stop just inches from my face. A moment later, we both scrambled back, averting our gaze. I was the first to recover.

"Hi. You're Garth, right? I'm Lilly." I offered my hand to shake his. He smiled as he recovered, taking my hand and shaking it once, firmly, yet gently enough not to hurt my grip.

"Yeah, I'm Garth. Umm." He averted his eyes for a moment. "Are we meant to, umm, Battle or something?" He blushed at me. I shook my head.

"I'm not sure, I guess, maybe? If you wanted to, sure, I guess..." I trailed off, not wanting to give him the wrong idea, I took a step back. He seemed really nervous around me. I wasn't sure if it was just me, or girls in general. He shook his head no, smiling a bit, the distance seemed to make him a bit more secure. I continued, "So, your mother is a Gym leader? What's that like?" he looked at me shocked, and shook his head.

"I... I don't want to talk about it. I had better go. When She finds out I wasn't pushing myself, and chatting, She will get mad. Good luck, Lilly!" he turned and ran off, back the way he had stumbled from.

"Bye." I called out after him, not sure if he heard or not, thinking to myself that Garth was a bit on the weird side. I continued on, following the path towards Viridian city, stopping an hour or so later, to eat.

As I was finishing a wrapped sandwich, a Pidgey landed, and started pecking at the crumbs near the log I was sitting on. I took some of the crust, and broke it in to sections, scattering them about with a sweep of the hand. A few more Pidgey landed, and I started digging in my bag, looking for my sketch pad. I flipped the page over, and started doing a pencil outline of the Pidgey, pecking at the crumbs in the grass. I found my mind wandering as I drew the small flying type Pokémon, forgetting for the moment that I was meant to be walking, and just drew the pictures.

Day 1 - Route One, 4.30pm.

I looked at my completed drawing, noticing the details I had made of the Pidgey's feather shapes, and how some of them looked more ruffled than the others. I glanced up to check the bird once more, only to notice that the last Pidgey had finally taken flight, and the late afternoon sun was lowering beyond the trees. It would be dark soon, I realized, and I wasn't going to camp a few hours north of home. I would push on in to the night, and walk a bit longer. Putting my sketch pad back into my bag, I pulled out the flashlight I had packed, and hoisted myself up. I turned northward, and started walking along the path once more.

The late afternoon sounds of the Pokémon were relaxing, the Pidgey in their nests, calling out to one another, while the Rattata skittered about in the grass below, gathering scraps to take to their dens for the night. It was well and truly dark before I saw anything else worth noting.

The torch did very little to show me the surrounding wilderness, so instead of stopping, I pulled out Charmander's Pokéball once more, and gave it a quick flick. In a flash of blue and orange light, the small fire lizard solidified, its tail flame lighting up the area much better than the torch could.

"Hello Charmander. I am Lilly, your trainer. How are you?" I asked. I knew that Pokémon couldn't speak, but they did understand what we said. Charmander looked at me and growled softly, smiling a bit in the flames light, and waddled over next to me, as we both started walking north together.

In the distance, I noticed a small campfire flickering. Maybe one of the others had stopped for the night. I was sure they wouldn't object to the company, and it would be nice to rest for the night. We set off towards the light. A few minutes later, I called out a greeting to the lights.

"Hello?" The darkness responded.

"Hello! Who's there." The response was a boy. He sounded a bit shaken. Perhaps he didn't think anyone would be walking in the dark.

"My name is Lilly. I was hoping to rest by your fire tonight, if that is ok?" I called back. There was a few quiet words spoken by the fire, and then.

"Did you say Lilly? Its Johnny. Allan's here. Come on over. We have marshmallows and chocolate." I smiled at the invitation, and moved forward. The two boys came in to focus, as my eyes adjusted to the lights. Allan was sitting by the fire, his Eevee curled at his feet, sound asleep. In his hand, he held a branch, with many prongs, each spiked with a marshmallow. Johnny was seated on the other side, and moved around a bit, making room for me. His Pikachu was resting on his shoulder, its hand holding his head, and both Johnny's and Pikachu's hands and faces had smudged chocolate on them. Guess he was in the middle of eating when I called out. Allan just looked at me quietly, while Johnny just stared at me with a lopsided smile. I couldn't hold it in.

"Err. You have chocolate on your face. Pikachu's too." I pointed at the two of them, while Allan laughed. Embarrassed, Johnny whipped his face on his sleeve, and then did the same with Pikachu's face. Our night of laughter continued from there.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Day 2 - Route One, 5.30am

I awoke early, with the sun rising over the trees. Allan and his Eevee were curled up in a ball in a sleeping bag. Johnny and his Pikachu were also asleep, with Johnny's sleeping bag backed up against a tree, with him sleeping in a seated position, Pikachu's stomach pressed flatly against Johnny's head. My Charmander had at some point in the night, curled up amongst the cinders of the fire from last night, and was resting its head against one of the rocks the boys had used to keep the fire contained. I pulled my bag over, and reached for my brush. A few minutes of brushing later, I had a new, clean braid, and was pulling on my coat, when I heard the boys stirring from their sleep.

"Leaving already, Lil?" Johnny muttered from his stupor, rubbing sleep from his eyes. I started patting Charmander's head, waking it up, before answering.

"Yeah," I spoke softly, trying not to rouse Allan, "I got to get to Viridian by tomorrow, and I was really slow starting yesterday. Catch you guys later, ok? And thanks for last night! It was a good night." I smiled at Johnny, who just blinked, and closed his eyes again. My opinion on them both had changed from our first meetings. Sure, Johnny was a bit cute, but he was really just a big kid, which was good, but at the same time, he could be annoying. Allan, who was really quiet, seemed to always be thinking, almost on the border of brooding. But as the night wore on, he seemed to smile just a bit. I got the feeling he was slow to trust. It was nice to see him open up as the night had worn on.

Charmander fell in to pace beside me, happily swaggering along. The morning sun was not too harsh, and my only thoughts at the moment were the deadline to reach Viridian city, and to find Nick. I didn't want him feeling left out, but he was in the front of this travelling pack, and I wanted to catch him today. Late last night, before we had all fallen asleep, I had moved a few energy bars from my bag's food store to my coat's pockets, so that I could eat while walking. I had also placed my fruit and water on the top, so I didn't have to slow down to get them out. I was not going to miss the deadline.

Day 2 - Route One, 7.45am.

Munching on an apple, which I was sharing with Charmander, I finally found a campfire ring, that was still warm. Someone had rested here recently, and my guess was Nick. He would have had a slow start this morning, so he would only be a short way ahead. I increased my pace.

15 minutes later, I found him. His Squirtle engaged in battle with a Rattata, shooting jets of water at the small rodent Pokémon. I kept back, watching from the sidelines. I didn't know if he knew I was here, but I wasn't going to interfere with his battles. A few good hits in, and Nick was throwing the Pokéball, sealing the Rattata inside. I heard an excited "Yes!" from him, and it was at this moment I decided to make my presence know. I moved my foot, to a very dry looking stick, and stepped on it. *Snap*. Nick's head turned to my direction, and he smiled when he saw me.

"Hey sis! Did you see? I caught it! That means I am a Pokémon trainer for real!" He was smiling from ear to ear. He was wearing the same pants and scarf as yesterday, but a different shirt today. Around his neck, he had a silver ball hanging from a chain.

"Morning Nick." I called back, moving closer. Nick and Squirtle moved towards me, and Charmander and Squirtle moved towards each other, crashing in to each other, and then smiling and laughing in their Pokémon way. Nick chuckled, then, looking back at me, he addressed me.

"So... What's the key for?" Pointing at my necklace, I realized that dad's key was hanging out of my shirt.

"Oh. It was from dad. Along with this." I said, while pulling the puzzle box from my pocket. Nick smiled, thumbing the silver ball on his necklace.

"So was this," he said, "And mum gave me this." He finished, pulling a thick book from his pocket. "It was dad's, when he travelled as a kid, before he met mum. It has all his notes for fighting Pokémon, and how to catch them. Stuff like that." He smiled, and I smiled back.

"That pendant is a Pokéball, isn't it?" I asked him, noticing the shape.

"I guess, maybe." He shrugged at me. Then, turning serious, he asked the question I had been dreading since I found it out myself. "What was going on with the press yesterday? Someone would think you four are celebrities or something." I couldn't think of a way to answer it without hurting his feelings, and as soon as we reached Viridian city, he would find out anyway, so I might as well tell him here and now.

"Seems they think that the four of us could be special, since we have all learnt from four different Pokémon masters and specialists." I could see the smile on Nicks face turning to Anger.

"And, what about me? What do they think of me?" he spat the words, anger boiling to the surface.

"I... I don't know Nick. You're my brother, and you are amazing. You are doing better than I am. You have caught more Pokémon that I have." Nick sighed. He was calming down, and it looked like I had said the right thing to him. Unfortunately, Allan and Johnny had chosen this moment to come bursting up the path. Allan held back, but Johnny charged towards Nick.

"Hey, Lilly's brother. Nick. Let's have a battle!" Nick's head snapped towards Johnny, who's Pikachu jumped from his head, ready to fight. Nick's Squirtle dropped my Charamander's hands, and dashed forward, ready to answer the call.

"You're on!" Nick snapped, and the battle began in haste. Allan moved forward, his Pokéball in hand.

"Lilly, that means you and I get to fight now too!" He said, a hint of excitement in his eyes. I sighed. Charmander hadn't had a single battle yet, and we were two days in. Who knows how many Allan had had by now? I just nodded, and Charmander surged forth!

Day 2 - Route One, 9.00am.

After Charmander narrowly defeated Allan's Eevee, and watching Nick's Squirtle trounce Johnny's Pikachu, the four of us parted ways, heading out to train, to catch new Pokémon, or to just get to Viridian city, I found myself and Charmander facing off against a Pidgey. Unlike the battle against the Eevee, however, this match was rather difficult. I was thankful when the battle ended, but a rustling from the bushes attracted my attention once more. I grabbed my Pokéball, where Charmander was resting, expecting trouble, but instead, I was greeted with a familiar face, as Garth once again stumbled out of the bush, bruises visible on his arms thanks to the sleeveless shirt. I gasped.

"What happened to your arms?" he looked down, and then franticly reached back in to the bush he had fallen out of, and found his jacket, and pulled on.

"Nothing. Doesn't matter. Good battle. Here..." He tossed me a small pouch. "Healing herbs and salves. I have loads. Sorry, can't stay and chat. Got to go." He turned back to the bushes he had stumbled out of. This was the second time this exact scene had happened. I was getting to the bottom of it.

"Are you spying on me?" I demanded, crossing my arms, and trying to look intimidating. Garth looked shocked, but recovered.

"N... No. Just, training. But I keep stumbling, and somehow I always find myself falling out of the bushes near one of you. I saw your brother a few minutes ago." He looked around. "He was about 300 meters that way." He pointed south. "Anyway, I have to get back to training." And he dove back in to the bushes. I poked my head in behind him, but he was gone, with no sign he had even been there.

Day 2 - Route One, 4.00pm.

From the top of the hill I had found myself on, I could clearly see the lights of Viridian City in the valley below. I would be there tomorrow, at this pace. Behind me, in the valley back towards Pallet, I could see two campfires. Presumable Johnny and Allan, and Nick. I sat down, by the small collection of twigs and stones I had set up, which Charmander was lighting and laying inside. Reaching into my pocket, I removed the puzzle box, and began looking at it. It was small enough to fit in to the palm of my hand, with different slats of wood that slide back and forth. Moving one at random, there was a click, and it slid back into place. Wether I had done it right or wrong, I didn't know, but I kept moving slats none the less.

Day 3 - Route One, 2.00am.

I was awoken by a sudden flash of purple, only to find Garth gasping for air at the edge of my makeshift camp. By the dying campfire light, I could see his face covered in sweat. I sat up with a start, but before I could do anything, Garth was gone in a second flash of light. I looked down, over the valley, where off in the distance, I notices another purple flash. Then nothing. The valley was quiet and dark once more. I lay awake for a long time before finally falling back to sleep.

Day 3 - Route One, 6.00am.

I woke to the harsh morning sun in my face. Sleeping atop the hill may have given me a good view, but it also left little cover from the sun. Throwing some water in my face to wake up proper, I fixed my hair, poked Charmander awake, and packed up, heading down the hill, and towards my destination. Today, I would get there.

My morning breakfast bar was dry, but it was filling. Living on the road was very different to living at home, and I had seen firsthand trainers not make a week. Sleeping under the stars was the good part, as was the freedom. The lack of showers, not so good. Every major town had trainer houses, where you could wash your clothes, and shower, sleep in a real bed, as long as you got there before they were full, and cook on a stove. Between the towns, if you were lucky, you could find one of the traveller waypoints, which provided showers. Unfortunately, there were no such waypoints between Pallet and Viridian. With the prospect of a hot shower, and clean clothes waiting me, the last push to Viridian would be easy.

Except for Garth appearing in a flash of purple.

"WHAT THE..." Was all I got out, before he looked me dead in the eye.

"Opps." Was all he could say, before regaining his composure. "Look, I have to train my mind. You wouldn't understand." I could see a mental wall go up as a shield, and Garth's stance was defensive. He was ready for a fight, and not a Pokémon one.

"Garth, what is going on? You can teleport?" I asked, but he just waved it off, turning north, and walking.

"You coming? Viridian is just over there, and I want a real bed tonight." He was ignoring the question entirely. We walked in silence for over an hour, Garth ignoring every Pokémon we saw, and any attempts I tried at conversation. When I tried to leave, he would just follow the direction I was going. When I tried to let him walk ahead, he would just slow down until we were at the same pace again. I sighed, and continued on in silence.

Day 3 - Route One, 11.00am.

We were about half an hour out of Viridian city, when Garth came to an abrupt halt, sitting on a fence post, and gesturing me to sit opposite him. I sighed, and complied. He looked me dead in the eyes, and for the first time, I could see the pain burning within.

"My mother is a Psychic, and a Gym leader. She expects me to take over her Gym one day. I was born with Psychic powers too. My mum says I don't have a father, that she just willed me into existence. I don't know if that's true. I can't read her mind. I could read some of the others. Johnny is an open book, and Allan is easy enough to read. Even your brother's surface thoughts are easy to view. But I cannot read you." I blinked at him, shocked, but before I could speak, "I can also teleport, but with limited success. If I teleport blind, like I have been, the results are... Unpredictable, as you may have noticed."

"But, why are you telling me this?" I asked, not sure I wanted the answer. Garth smiled.

"Because I trust you. And because I am leaving to go train. Good luck, and see you." Garth turned and headed back south, towards Route One, and away from Viridian city. I sighed, turned north, and headed towards Viridian. Garth called out over his shoulder at me. "The puzzle box in your pocket is unlocked, by the way." And then he disappeared into the bushes. I pulled out the box, and looked down. Sure enough, the box slid open, revealing a Pokéball inside. I slid it and the box back into my pocket, and headed in to Viridian.

Day 3 - Viridian City, 12.00pm

I checked in to the Pokémon Centre, to get Charmander checked, and the Pokémon from dad examined. The nurse was not impressed when she took the ball.

"How long has this Pokémon been in this ball?" She demanded of me. I didn't have an answer that would satisfy her.

"I... I don't know. It was a gift from my dad, but he sent it years ago." She sighed, but I asked, "How bad is it?"

"It should be fine. Leave it with me over night, and I will give it a full check. You look like you could use a cleanup. The trainer house is just through those doors." She indicated to a double set of wooden doors, which I thanked her for, and headed through.

Inside, on the wall, were some instructions on how to work the facility. Trainers checked in using their Pokédex as ID, which entitled them to a locker, use of the phones, fresh water and food supplies, and the showers and laundry facility. Beds were not guaranteed. I smiled, checked in, chucked my bag on one of the bed in the dorm, grabbed a towel from the shelf, and a clean set of clothes from my bag, and headed for the showers.

I emerged half an hour later, hair clean and clothes fresh, with everything I had worn up till this point washing in the laundry. Pulling my shoes back on, I headed to the side door, feeling like exploring the city. I saw Allan and Johnny entering the Pokémon centre as I exited the trainer house. Turning towards the city as a hole, I started down the main street.

Day 3 - Viridian City, 2.00pm.

Nick had found me not long after he had arrived. We were seated at a cafe, overlooking a river, where several water type Pokémon were swimming. Nick was throwing back coffee after coffee, while I sat sipping tea, a plate of sandwiches in front of us already half devoured by Nick. Most of the other clients of the cafe were paying us no heed, but there was one girl sitting under an umbrella on the other side of the courtyard, starting at us intently between sips from her glass. Every time I would look her way, she would avert her gaze, or hide behind a newspaper. Pushing the thought from my mind, I turned to the newspaper that Nick had in front of him. Its front cover had a photo of the five of us, under the title 'Champions in the making. Apprentices to the greats.' Nick had already read the article, and I could tell he was amused. From what I could see, they made it out that Nick was trained by some master from a far off land, and not some kid from Pallet. At least that made him smile. The waitress chose that moment to come over.

"Anything else I can get you, dears?" she asked. She wouldn't have been more than 18 or 19, and Nick was checking her out from behind his newspaper. Unfortunately, moving the paper the way he did let the waitress notice that it was my photo on the cover. "Oh, you are one of those luck kids? Congratulations. I'll get you a slice of complimentary cake." Nick chortled from behind his paper, sliding it down, to the shocked look of the waitress. "And one for you, too." She blushed at Nicks stare. I giggled. Glancing back across the courtyard, I noticed the girl from earlier was gone, her newspaper flapping about in the gentle wind. The waitress returned a moment later, two large sliced of cake, one Chocolate, and one Vanilla. Placing them both before us, she bowed and left. Nick dragged the chocolate cake towards him, smiling at me.

"Eat up sis." Nick chuckled as he returned to his newspaper. I picked up the spoon, only to notice that there was a folded note between the spoon and napkin. I picked it up, noting my name written in silver ink in a curving cursive I did not recognize. I unfolded it. More of the silver ink inside.

'Tomorrow morning, 8.30am. This table. Don't be late. - Kris'

I slid the note into my pocket, and ate the slice of cake.

Day 3 - Viridian city, 7.30pm.

I lay my head on the cushion of the couch in the trainers house. It was just the five of us here, so we had the place to ourselves. Allan and Johnny were watching some mundane sporting event on the TV, and after eating, I had sat down with them. About 15 minutes later, Johnny had kicked Allan to the floor, and slid to the end of the couch. It was warm in the room, and I was slowly falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Day 4 - Viridian city, 8.00am.

I awoke on a bed in the trainer house. I don't remember actually moving to the bed last night. I got up and had a second shower, pulling my hair back neat, and moved to get some breakfast from the kitchen. Allan and Johnny were still asleep on the couch, and Nick was frying some bacon in the kitchen. Before I could say anything of a greeting, Nick handed me a bacon sandwich, and waved me off.

"Don't you have to be somewhere?" he pulled from his pocket my note written in the silver ink. "Who's Kris? Does my sister have a... BOYFRIEND?" he chuckled. I reached up and smacked the back of head, balancing on my tiptoes to do so. Nick was a almost 2' taller than I was, standing almost 7' tall. Garth and Johnny were both 6'6" or so, and Allan was around 6'2". Meanwhile, at 5'2", I was tiny compared to them, a head below them all, as Johnny had reminded me several times last night.

"No. I don't even know who Kris is. I was just told to meet the today. I got to go." I moved back in to the dorms, and grabbed my bag, then went through the side door, and headed back to the cafe. I took the same seat I had yesterday, and waited. Thumbing my coat, I realized that I was missing two Pokéballs. Charmander and dads present were still waiting for me at the Pokémon centre.

The waitress arrived, asking me if I wanted anything. I mindlessly asked for a tea, and she seemed satisfied, leaving to sort out my order. I pulled out my Pokédex, switching it to the clock. 8.27am. Kris would be here soon, and then I can found out who they are, and what they wanted. The waitress returned with a cup and saucer, and the clock in the town square a few blocks away chimed once, signalling the half hour mark. As if on cue, a girl walked up to my table, and took the seat opposite me. I placed my cup back on the saucer, and looked at her. She took off her hat, and placed it in her lap, and it was then I recognized her.

"You were watching me yesterday, from over there." More of a statement than a question, but she still answered.

"Yes. Sorry I didn't introduce myself then. Professor Oak's letter told me to meet you today, not yesterday. Hi, I'm Kristy, but everyone calls me Kris." She smiled politely, and offered her hand. I shook it gently.

"Lilly. Do you know why Professor Oak wanted us to travel together?" I asked, hoping I wasn't being rude. She smiled anyway.

"Yes. I am not a native of Kanto, but from the neighbouring region of Johto. My brother is a Gym leader there, and I am travelling here before returning home. Professor Oak and my brother decided I would travel with one of the new group, and since I'm a girl, they figured travelling with another girl would be the best choice." She blushed at the last, and I couldn't figure out why. Still, it would be nice to have some companionship, and to also have another girl on the trip. The boys outnumbering me 4 to 1 was uncomfortable.

"That sounds lovely. Do you have Pokémon with you? Mine are still at the Pokémon centre, I have to pick them up." She nodded, placing three Pokéballs on the table.

"These two were from my brother. He wanted to make sure I was safe. And the other one was my first capture." I looked at the balls. Two were Ultraballs, presumably from her brother. The third was a standard Pokéball. "I will introduce you to them later. Shall we go pick up your Pokémon?" I nodded, and we both stood to leave.

Day 4 - Viridian city, 9.45am.

The Pokémon nurse was satisfied with the condition of both Charmander, and the present from dad. Kristy had encouraged me to bring out the surprise, and I had convinced her to bring out one of her own. We had travelled to a small park on the north side of the town. Taking dads present from my pocket, I gave the ball a toss. A flash of silver light, and a Eevee materialized in front of us. Kris gasped, as we noticed its colours were different, being Silver and grey instead of brown.

"Oh. Its colours are different, but it's so cute!" Eevee bounded over, happily to the both of us, weaving between our legs while letting out soft barks. I scooped down, picking it up, while Kris plucked one of the Ultraballs from her belt. With a flick of the wrist, and a purple flash, a Pokémon I had never seen before materialized before us. It was a mostly black shape, with purple edges, and purple beads around its neck. "This is Misdreavus. She is a ghost type Pokémon from the Johto region." She smiled, as the small ghost moved to rest in her hands before her. The glow from Misdreavus reflected off the underside of Kris's hat, making her smile look sinister and gauche. It did not match the sky blue sundress she was wearing, but it did work with her black hair. We both started giggling so hard, we fell onto the grass.

"So, if your brother gave you a Misdreavus, that would make him a ghost trainer?" Kris simply nodded, pulling out the second Ultraball.

"This one is a Gengar. Morty wanted me to travel with someone he trusted, so he gave me these two." She reached in to her pocket, pulling out the Pokéball. "And this one is a Horsea, a water type, but he needs water when he is out of his ball." She smiled, sliding the two balls back in to her pocket.

"Ok. Let's get moving. The boys will all be gone north, to Viridian forest now." I pushed myself up from the grass, and offered a hand to Kris. She blushed as she accepted it, and dusted herself down once she was upright.

"Lead the way."

Day 4 - Route Two, 11.30am.

Kris and I walked along in quiet conversation. Misdreavus was floating above us, having stolen Kris's hat, while my new Eevee was bounding about, a ball of energy. The time passed us happily by, and we didn't notice when we ran right into Johnny and Allan, waiting by the side of the road.

"Heya Lilly. Who's your friend?" Johnny oozed the words out, his Pikachu sitting on his shoulder, while looking Kris up and down. Kris in turn, shot a look at Johnny that stopped whatever Johnny was thinking.

"Hey Johnny. Allan. This is Kris. She is travelling with me." Kris smiled at the two boys. Strangely, Allen was the next to speak.

"Two on Two battle? One Pokémon each." Johnny nodded in agreement. I looked a Kris, who just sighed, and reached for the Ultraball in her pocket, meaning she was going to be using Gengar. I thought of my two choices. Eevee was an unknown. I didn't know anything about it, but it was already lolling around between us. I figured it best to use it.

"Eevee, battle ready!" I called. Eevee took one bounce, landing in front of Kris and I, head low, tail high. Kris gave the ball in her hand a flick, calling out the Gengar. The black and purple light from the Pokéball formed the shadowed form of Gengar, who took a crouched stance between Kris and the boys. Allan shot a look at Johnny, who was just blinking stupidly, muttering.

"But... How? That's... Not fair!" Allan was atleast able to put a proper sentence together.

"You have a Gengar? That's pretty cool." He smiled, excited about the challenge ahead. Throwing out a Pokéball, "Eevee, let's go!" Realizing the battle was about to start, Johnny snapped his focus.

"Pikachu, you're in!" Pikachu bounded from Johnny's shoulder, taking the last spot in this tag battle. Both sides eyed off the battle field. Going through my head were a hundred different strategies, but before I could act, or the boys could issue an order, Kris was already taking charge.

"Gengar, Hypnotise the Pikachu. Lil, focus on the Eevee, ok?" I nodded. The boys were scrambling to get their orders out.

"Eevee, hit the other Eevee with a Takedown attack!" Eevee was off darting forward, while Gengar locked eyes with Johnny's Pikachu. Pikachu tried to get off a Thundershock, but its eyes were already closing by the time the attack was formed. Pikachu's head hit the grass, and it started to snore gently. Meanwhile, Allan's Eevee had darted forward quickly with a Quick Attack, trying to stop the Takedown I was throwing his way. Both Eevees collided, with Allan's taking a tumble back towards the already grounded Pikachu. My Eevee landed behind the pair, looking to me for orders. "Eevee, come around again with a Tackle!" Kris issued orders from my right.

"Gengar, use Dream Eater on Pikachu!" She had a huge, evil looking grin on her face, which made her look rather scary. Allan was scrambling for orders, while Johnny was pulling at his hair, screaming for Pikachu to awaken. My Eevee dived forward, knocking Allan's back again, while Gengar made a gesture with its hands, connecting its shadow to the sleeping Pikachu. Something started moving along the shadows, towards the Gengar. Johnny looked on in shock, while Allan called out to use.

"We yield." Recalling his Eevee to its Pokéball, Johnny moved forward to retrieve his Pikachu. Kris's grin got wider as she recalled Gengar to its Pokéball, and my Eevee came trotting over happily. "That was... Unexpected. But I think we did well all things considered! A good match girls!" I nodded in agreement, while Kris stepped towards Johnny, retrieving something from her pocket. She stopped within arm's reach of Johnny and Pikachu.

"Here. This salve will help recover Pikachu's wounds, and will wake him." She held out the jar to Johnny. "You can keep this one. I have lots more." She tilted her head slightly to the side, and smiled. An apology? Johnny didn't look up, but held out his hand, which Kris placed the jar in. Nodding to herself, she turned to Allan. "Next time, I will go easy on you, ok?" Allan nodded in response, and moved to help Johnny with Pikachu. Kris moved back towards me. "Maybe we should get moving on. They will probably want to recover their Pokémon for a while. We can see who else is up ahead?" I nodded, startled at this change in Kris, and we headed north once more.

As we walked, I couldn't help but feel a little shocked at Kris. Sure, we were all new trainers, but I think maybe she went a bit overboard with her Gengar in that fight...

Day 4 - Route Two, 1.00pm.

Kris and I had walked in silence for about an hour. I kept going over the battle we had shared in my head, contemplating not only the difference in skill between the trainers, but also the power of the Pokémon. Kris's Gengar was a powerhouse of a Pokémon. It had knocked out Johnny's Pikachu with just its eyes. And my Eevee was an enigma. Compared with Allan's, it had delivered two solid hits, and was well on the way to doing some serious damage when the fight ended. Subconsciously, I pulled out Eevee's Pokéball, and pushed the recall button. Eevee, who had been running ahead of us and back every few minutes, transferred in to silver light, and disappeared into its Pokéball. Kris turned to look at me, her Misdreavus sitting atop her head, still wearing her hat.

"Everything ok? You look glum." She was looking at me with concern in her eyes. Her usual smile gone, replaced with a mix of shock and concern. I shook my head, looking her in the eyes. How could I explain what was going on inside my head? I didn't want to throw away my new friendship by accusing her of anything, but at the same time, I didn't want what had happened to become a recurrence.

"The battle. I can't help think we overdid it a bit. Did we have to go all out like that? And why are we travelling with such powerful Pokémon? I don't understand." My voice broke as I spoke. I guess I was more emotional than I had thought. Thankfully, Kris did have an answer.

"Yeah, we did overdo it. I shouldn't have used Gengar like that. It really wasn't fair. You five have been on your Pokémon journeys for only 4 days, and my two battling Pokémon are trained by a gym leader." She stopped for a moment, removing Misdreavus from her head, and putting it back in its Pokéball. Once her hat was back on, she continued. "But Allan, Johnny and Garth were all trained by gym leaders too. And you were trained by Professor Oak. Even your brother is reading the notes left by your father, so in a way, he is being trained by your dad. People are expecting great things from the five of you, so battles like this are expected to happen. When they become gym leaders, they will face challengers stronger than you or me." What she said there caught me for a second.

"But, you are the sister to a gym leader. Presumably, you were also trained by a gym leader?" She looked taken back by my sudden logical conclusion.

"Yes, it's true, I was trained by my brother, but I doubt anyone expects much from me. No big interviews when I started out as a Pokémon trainer." She frowned, before continuing. "I suspect your brother feels the same way, in a way. He was the fifth wheel in that little group. You could tell from the newspapers. But he is pushing on, trying to be as good as he can be. And you should too. You did great back there in that battle. You kept your cool, and didn't lose focus. You could probably have taken them both on, truth be told. And I am not just talking about your Eevee either. Let me prove it. You vs Me." I was shocked, but Kris pulled out one of the Ultraballs from her pocket. I nodded, moving back a few paces while thinking. One of her ghost Pokémon, meaning that Eevee wouldn't be able to attack them directly. I pulled Charmander's Pokéball from the inside of my coat, throwing it out. Charmander materialized in a flare of orange and red, while I waited for Kris to make the first move.

"Ok Kris, let's see if what you said is true." Kris smiled, throwing the Ultraball in her hand, Gengar materializing in a swirl of purple and black. Kris waited a moment, to see if I was going to rush in. I waited, letting the first move be hers, but I suspected what it would be.

"Heh. You might regret not attacking. Gengar, hypnosis!" I was right, Kris was trying to take Charmander out of the fight without taking an attack. However, I was ready.

"Charmander, Dig away and strike!" Charmander's speed came in here, as while Gengar attempted to lock eyes with Charmander, Charmander lowered its head, started clawing at the ground, and was gone. Kris was shocked.

"Interesting choice. Gengar, find it!" I could tell that she was at a loss, having not expected this unorthodox strike. While Gengar was looking for where Charmander was going to come up, waiting for an order that Kris had forgotten to give, Charmander was on the way back up, digging back up, right under the confused Ghost.

"Charmander, Ember attack!" Again, before Kris or Gengar could respond, Charmander had delivered a barrage of flames right in the face of the Ghost.

"Gengar! Get it together! Lick attack now!" Kris was losing her cool. Gone was the calm and focused trainer from the last battle. Here was a girl who was losing a Pokémon battle and couldn't do anything to change that fact. She had proven her point. I pushed the button on Charmander's Pokéball, recalling it.

"Ok, I see your point." Kris looked at me deadpan.

"This fight isn't over!" She yelled, crossing her arms. She was indignant, glaring at me.

"No Kris, it is. You were right, and I didn't want to hurt your Pokémon any further." I tried to smile, to put her at ease. It seemed to work, as Kris calmed down, and her cheery demeanour returned.

"Sorry. I just... Heat of the moment. You know how it is." I nodded. The moment had passed, and then everything was calm again. Kris recalled Gengar, and smiling at me, took my hand, pulling me down the path. "Let's go! You have to catch a Pokémon now!" she said, a grin on her face from ear to ear. Ahead of us lay the entrance to Viridian Forest.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Day 4 - Viridian Forest, 1.30pm.

Kris and I had wandered through Viridian Forest for a while. Kris was still leading me by the hand, which, while startling at first, was strangely comfortable now. It had been quiet since we entered the forest, the birds above were chirping softly at our presence. I wanted nothing more to stop and get my sketch book out, to draw a few things I had observed, but Kris had a destination in mind, and kept leading me on.

A few minutes later, we arrived at Kris's destination. A small clearing in the forest, where you could see the sky though the trees. Whether she had chosen this location, or just decided it was the right spot, I was not sure. She turned to me, realizing as she did that she was still holding my hand. Releasing it, and blushing slightly, she finally spoke.

"So, what Pokémon do you want to catch for your first catch? A Pidgey? A Caterpie or Weedle?" She looked around a bit. "I haven't seen any other Pokémon here. Do you know what we can find in the forest?" I also took the time to glace around, thinking back to my studies. Viridian forest had the aforementioned bug Pokémon, as well as their first evolutions, Metapod and Kakuna respectively. Pidgey and Pidgeotto were commonly found here, and Pikachu's were a rarity. Also, wondering grass type Pokémon sometimes were found in the underbrush, as they migrated between their habitats. While I was thinking, Kris had another question for me.

"Also, what is the first Gym Leader's type? Maybe you should get something to help you fight that." She did look concerned.

"Brock, the first Gym Leader, uses the Rock type Pokémon. Rock type Pokémon are venerable to Water and Grass type Pokémon, as well as Fighting and Ground types." I frowned. I had a Fire type, and a Normal type, the former being weak to Rock Types, the latter not being able to do much against them. I would need to find one of the roaming Grass Pokémon. I flopped down onto the soft grass, and then laid back, looking at the sky. I took one hand, and started drawing circles in the sky. Kris stepped into my vision.

"What are you doing?" She demanded, hands on her hips.

"Taking a break. I know what I want to catch, but we need to wait till they come out." I smiled, which made Kris pout. "Relax Kris. We're going to be here for a while." I closed my eyes, still tracing circles in the sky. Kris caught my hand, trying to pull me up, but with a swift jerk, she tumbled down on top of me. My eyes snapped open, her head barely an inch from my face. Her face was as red as Charmander's tail flame. She looked into my eyes, like she was really looking in to them. Her eyes were grey, with flecks of Purple in them. They were rather pretty. She moved, just slightly, and the moment was gone. The trance broken, she pushed off with her right arm, rolling to my side, laying there, her face still red.

"Sorry..." She whispered, and then silence filled the clearing.

Day 4 - Viridian Forest, 6.30pm.

Kris had fallen asleep, her breathing slow beside me. I had relented after a while, and fished my sketch book out of my bag. The drawing of the Kakuna resting in the branch of the tree was done, and I was looking around for something else to sketch. We had been here for well over 6 hours now, and the sun was starting to set. I was worried about camping here in the open, but since we hadn't spent the day walking, the trainer house in the middle of the forest was out of range for the night. We would have to make do with this clearing. Sighing, I pushed myself up carefully, as to not disturb Kris, and moved to gather some kindling for a fire.

I returned to the clearing a few minutes later, my arms laden with sticks and branches, and set them down in the middle of the clearing. There was a small stone ring there, indicating that perhaps someone else had stayed here in the past. I set about laying the firewood, and then, when it was all ready, summoned out Charmander to light the fire. Kris was still asleep, so I took out my provisions for tonight, and then fished out tomorrow night's as well, and set to cooking it up. While stirring the pot, my mind start wandering back to earlier. Kris on top of me, looking down at me. My heart fluttered at the thought. I had never thought of myself liking a girl like that, but then again, my entire experience with people my age had ended when I was 10. I had only ever had one crush in my life, and that was on the Professor, a crush that started and ended in a week when I was 13.

I was broken from my thoughts by a snapping of a twig to my right. I turned with a snap of my neck, Charmander also turning its attention to the sound. A voice form within the shadows called out.

"Hello? Mind if I come to your fire?" The voice was shaky, but I recognized it at once. Garth. I smiled.

"Sure, come on over Garth. Its Lilly. But keep it quiet, Kris is asleep." Garth stepped in to the light of the clearing, approaching the fire. Sitting down and warming himself, he looked at Kris for a moment, before turning to me.

"So, who's Kris?" he asked softly. I had forgotten that Kris was new, and not everyone had met her yet.

"Kris is a traveller, like us. She is from Johto, and the Professor decided that I could use some female companionship on this trip, since it was me and four boys." I smiled at Garth, catching myself as I did. Garth blushed, and I had a startled revelation. Garth was always like that with me, from the first time we had seen each other. My heart sank. Did Garth also have a crush on me? I sighed, resuming stirring the pot. "This is almost done, if you need to cook anything." Garth just nodded, then, reaching for his bag, he pulled out his provisions. Taking the pot off the flame, I poured the mixture into my travelling bowls, and placed them down. I stood, and brushed myself off, walking over to where Kris was sleeping, and gently placed my hand on her shoulder. She woke at the touch.

"What time is it?" She asked, blinking and rubbing her eyes. The darkness and fire must be throwing her off.

"It's almost 7pm. I cooked you some food. And we have company." She sat up, looking around, blinking away the sleep. Noticing Garth sitting opposite the fire, she seemed to wake up further.

"Hello." She said to Garth, who nodded in greeting. I offered her a hand, and helped her stand, leading her back to the fire, where we both sat, and ate the simple meal. Garth was quickly finished cooking, and eating as well. When we were all finished eating, the conversation started up again.

"So, you're Garth." Kris's comment was more of a statement than a question. Garth simply nodded.

"And you're Kris. From Johto." Kris also nodded. There was some kind of tension between these two, I could feel the air lingering with their simple words. I interrupted before they could say or do anything they would regret later.

"So, Garth. Have you caught any Pokémon yet?" Garth turned his attention to me, and Kris lowered her gaze, turning her body to face away from Garth directly.

"Yeah, I did. I caught a Spearow and a Poliwag near Viridian city yesterday. We were training against the bug Pokémon when I lost track of time, and it was getting dark. We were fortunate that I saw your fire, or we would have wandered through the forest all night." He smiled, a hint of pride in his voice at his accomplishments. He place his hand inside his purple jacket, and pulled out three Pokéballs, spinning them around his palm, first with his fingers, and then, when they started floating from his hand, with his mind. "How about you?"

"I haven't caught anything yet, but I did get a gift from my father." I pulled out Eevee's Pokéball, and with a flick, Eevee appeared in a silver flash of light. "We were actually camped out here so I could find a Pokémon tonight. I'm going to need a Grass type to beat Brock." Garth nodded. I looked over to Kris, who had been silent this whole time. I was worried she might have fallen asleep again, but she was looking up, at the stars. There was no moon tonight, so you could see all the stars in the sky through the gap in the trees. I turned back to Garth, and then, tried to think a question to him. "How goes your teleporting practice?" Garth just blinked at me, then laughed.

"You look really scary, like you are trying to shoot me with eye lasers or something. Haha!" Kris's head snapped back down, looking at me, and then she too broke in to laughter. I sighed.

"I was TRYING to ask you a question _Psychically_." Garth's attention returned to serious, as Kris posed a question.

"You have Psychic powers?" Garth nodded.

"I can read surface thoughts, have a bit of telekinesis, and can teleport with limited success." He looked at Kris intently for a moment. I recognized the look, it was the same one he had given me when he told me he could read minds. He was looking in to Kris's thoughts. "Huh. That's weird." He sighed.

"Find anything good?" Kris asked him, accusatively. He wasn't exactly subtle about it, after all. Garth shook his head.

"Nothing. I can't read you, just like I can't read Lilly." I noticed that his response was quicker than it should have been. He was concealing something, but I was not sure what. I stood up, bringing the attention to me.

"Shh. Its time." I pointed skyward. The moon was rising, and with it I knew the grass Pokémon resting in the area would also start to rise.

The clearing we were in suddenly came to life, as around the edges, the grass itself started to move, and then push up, revealing the Pokémon hiding within. Several Bellsprout and Oddish began waddling about the edge of the clearing, shaking soil from their feet and bodies. Eevee bounded over, excited at the new play things, startling the small grass Pokémon. A Bellsprout whacked Eevee on the nose with its vines when Eevee tried to bite it. Garth and Kris both giggled, and then, noticing they were doing so, crossed their arms and turned away from each other. I sighed, while scanning the Grass Pokémon. I wanted to find one of these that was different from the rest. I spied it at last, a lone Oddish lagging behind the pack. Not the runt of the pack, but by the looks of it, not really part of the group. I stepped towards it, watching as the others scattered away from me. This lone Oddish, standing just over 1' tall looked up at me, determination on its face. Eevee bound over, as I knelt down to look at the Oddish directly. I was not being aggressive, nor hostile towards it. Oddish took one step towards me. From the undergrowth, I could hear the others calling out to it, but it was ignoring them. Just as I thought. Not one of them. I extended my hand to the bulb Pokémon, slowly and carefully. The Oddish happily stepped up onto my extended palm, and started walking up my arm. I giggled, slowly standing, and turning to the others.

"Can I keep it?" I laughed. Garth's eyes were wide, while Kris's mouth was hanging open.

"But, you have to... To battle the Pokémon to catch it." Garth was blinking as he said the words. Kris nodded in agreement. I shook my head, and placed my other hand inside my coat, pulling out one of my empty Pokéballs.

"Oddish, did you want to come with me?" I asked the Oddish, raising the Pokéball in an outstretched hand to it. Oddish, who was now standing on my shoulder, made a happy mumbling sound. From the undergrowth, I could hear the others calling out, but Oddish wasn't interested in them anymore. It took one step from my shoulder to my outstretched hand, and pushed the Pokéball button itself. In a flash of purple and green, Oddish was sucked into the Pokéball, which began shaking in my palm. A moment later, the Pokéball made a soft "Ding", and was still.

"So, that's my Grass Pokémon caught." I announced to the campsite, as I moved back in to sit down. Garth and Kris were both speechless. "If I can catch them all like that, this will be really easy, don't you think?" Still nothing from either of them. In the distance, I could hear the other Grass Pokémon moving off, not intending to fight for the missing Oddish. I sat there for a little while. Silence still filled the clearing. Neither Kris nor Garth seemed to be able to say anything. I sighed, reached for my bag, and pulled out my sleeping roll. I crawled in to it, and closed my eyes. If they didn't want to talk, I wasn't going to try to make them. I rolled on to my side, and was asleep soon after.

Day 5 - Viridian Forest, 5.30am.

The early morning sun was just cresting the horizon, and even though it wasn't coming down directly on us thanks to the trees, it was enough to wake me. I sat up, looking at our camp. Garth had taken his sleeping stuff and pulled it towards the edge of the grove. He had fallen asleep there, some distance from Kris and I. I turned to look at Kris, who had set up her sleeping roll near to mine, with her head about 3' from me. Both were still asleep. I closed my eyes and yawned. Charmander had once again curled up to sleep in the fire pit after the campfire had gone out. Eevee was on my sleeping roll, near my leg. Its eyes were open, now that I had moved. I pulled myself out of the roll, and stood up, stretching. I could hear running water not too far away. I pulled out a travelling towel from my bag, and started towards the sound of water, Eevee at my heals.

I came out onto a beautiful spring, under the cover of the trees. I looked around. There was no one here. I figured I would risk it. Stripping down out of my travelling clothes, down to my underwear, I walked into the spring. The water was cool, but not too cold, and thanks to a few small waterfalls, was flowing gently. A cool morning bath to wake up was heaven. I realized, that while travelling on the road, the one thing I had really missed was being able to bathe properly every day. Eevee had jumped in to the water, and was happily splashing about, I closed my eyes, and lay back, letting my hair wet in the water. I pushed off the bottom, and brought my feet up, laying on my back in the water, without a care in the world.

Until I realized I was being watched. Lowering myself into the water, I scanned the shoreline, seeing Garth standing there next to my clothes and towel, looking directly at me, eyes wide.

"Pervert!" I called out to him, lowering myself deeper into the water. "Watching a woman bathe like that." Garth's face turned bright red, and he walked backwards from me, until he reached the trees, where he turned and ran back towards the camp. Sighing, I moved towards the shore, and my clothes. Bath time was over.

I dried and dressed quickly, in case he came back, and then walked back to camp. When I got there, Kris was packing her things in her bag. Garth was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is he?" I demanded, Kris looking up at me.

"He said he had better go, grabbed his bag, and ran off. What happened?" Her question was one of concern, and for once, I was appreciative of it.

"I found a spring, and was bathing, when he came and just... STARED at me!" I was yelling at the last part, and then, yelling into the forest as a whole, "GARTH, I WILL MAKE YOU PAY, YOU... YOU... PERVERT!" Kris looked at me in shock, then, standing up, took one step towards me, and wrapped her arms around me, pulling me into a hug.

"I am sure he didn't mean to. When you have calmed down a bit, I am sure he will apologise. I mean, if this is you when you're angry, then I would be running for the hills too..." She smiled as she released me, stepping back. I couldn't help but to laugh a bit. Maybe I was over reacting. After all, I had found the spring from hearing it. Maybe Garth had done the same. "Let's pack up, and move on. Maybe we can get out of this forest and into a bed tonight?" Kris looked hopeful.

"And somewhere with private baths." I added, smiling. Kris giggled at the thought, and I packed my sleeping roll back onto my bag. Fifteen minutes later, we were walking again.

Day 5 - Viridian Forest, 10.00am.

Kris and I stopped by the Trainers house, where we decided to have a midmorning meal. We entered the empty house, and I slid my Pokédex into the check in slot. Kris had watched me do so, concerned.

"I don't have a Pokédex. How do I check in?" She asked.

"Your travel papers or ID card will do." I said, smiling. She fished into her pocket, and pulled out a small card. Passing it to me, I swiped it in the side slot, checking her in. I turned to return her ID to her, but she had wondered off. I took two steps in to the main area, noticing her bag on the couch in the living room, and then heard the sound of a shower starting. I decided to go and pick some supplies from the storehouse while she cleaned up.

I came out of the store a few minutes later, and packed the food into my bag. Kris was still in the shower, so I took the opportunity to use the phone. My first call would be my mother. Entering the number, the video line started ringing.

"Hello? Lilly. How are you? Where are you? How is your journey?" She was asking too many questions, so I jumped in before she got going.

"Hey mum! We're in Viridian Forest right now. We camped out last night, so we had to stop and restock our foods. I got dad's present open, and the Eevee is ok. I haven't seen Nick since yesterday morning, when we left Viridian City. I haven't seen the other boys since yesterday either. And Professor Oak organized for me to travel with a girl named Kris from Johto. She is also related to a Gym Leader, so she fits in well." I stopped, giving my mother time to let it all sink in. She seemed satisfied.

"Well, I am glad you are having fun. When I did my journey, I met your father. Maybe you will find your match too. Love you!" She waved.

"Bye Mum! Love you too." I smiled and waved. The call ended. The sound of the shower had ended, but Kris was still in the bathroom. I decided to call the Professor.

Once again, the video line kicked in, and the Professor happily greeted me.

"Hello Lilly! How are your travels?" Professor Oak was sitting with his notes out, drinking his tea. Without looking at a clock, I knew it was 10.30am. Like clockwork.

"Hello Professor. We are good. Kris and I have stopped at Viridian Forest trainer house to restock and resupply. I caught an Oddish last night, and was given an Eevee from my dad. We should be in Pewter City by tomorrow." The professor nodded sagely.

"That is good progress. I wish you the best of luck. Do us proud." I nodded.

"Yes Professor. Enjoy your tea." The call ended.

Behind me, I heard the door click and Kris stepped out into the main room. Gone was the blue dress. In its place, ripped blue jeans and a black shirt. Her hair was still damp, and if possible, looked darker.

"Oh that was so good. And thank goodness that I don't have to wear that dress anymore." She threw it unceremoniously towards the dust bin near the door. I caught it mid flight.

"I liked it." I spoke faster than my brain had time to process.

"You can have it. I think it would look good on you. I don't normally go for the girly look, but Morty was there yesterday morning, so I had to at least make nice for him. He hates that I am a tomboy." She placed the large sunhat down, and fished out a simple cap from her bag, squishing it down on her already messy hair.

"Don't do that. Come here, let me fix it." I said, pulling my hair brush out of my bag. She flopped down in front of the couch, with her back to the seat, and took off the cap. I slid in behind her, and started running my brush through her hair. It was fine, and with a bit of work, I had smoothed it out, and then, placed the hat back on her head. "There. Go look in the mirror and tell me what you think." I ordered her away, and then folded her dress, and hat, and placed them with her bag. She came back a minute later, and hugged me.

"Thank you. I like it. You can fix my hair anytime you like." She blushed as she said it, then, picking up her bag, turned to me. "I was serious about the dress. You can have it. It would look good with your white coat." She handed the dress and hat to me. I took them, and placed them in my bag, passing her some of the food to carry. Once our bags were packed, and the room back in order, we headed back out the door. I couldn't help but cry out.

"Next stop, Pewter City!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Day 5 - Viridian Forest, 3.00pm.

Kris and I had stopped to rest under the shade of a large tree. Since leaving the trainer house this morning, I had had seventeen battles with wild Pokémon and three with trainers, the last of which had used many poison attacks against both Charmander and Eevee. I had made Kris stop so we could let them recover from the attacks, and despite Kris's complaints about not making it to Pewter City tonight, she had sat down and waited. While resting, I had taken out my sketch book once more, and was now drawing Kris and her Misdreavus. Kris was leaning against the large tree with her eyes closed, Misdreavus resting on her knees, visible through her jeans. Both my Eevee and Charmander were sleeping by my feet, the ointments we had applied hopefully doing their work. After a while of drawing, satisfied with the image, I leant over and stroked Eevee, checking on its health. Professor Oak had published a paper a few years back defining the gender differenced between most species, and I recalled him mentioning that he intended to add a feature to the Pokédex to check.

I reached into my pocket, leaning back against the side of the tree, and pulled out my Pokédex, and started flicking though the features within. Town map. Pokémon list. Identification data. Trainer status. Party Pokémon Status. I pushed the button on the last line, bringing up a simple list:

Charmander.

Eevee.

Oddish.

I pushed the button to bring up Eevee. Lines of information appeared. Nothing about Genders caught my eye, but one line made me stop in my tracks:

Original Trainer: Mary.

Mary, my mother's name. So Eevee wasn't dad's, but mum's. I wonder if she knew dad had given me her Eevee. The only Pokémon mum had had around the house was an old Persian, but I knew that both mum and dad met while they were travelling as young Pokémon trainers, so they were both bound to have caught more than just the one together. I made a note to ask her about it the next time I spoke with her on the phone.

While my thoughts were wandering, I didn't notice that Eevee was now licking the back of my hand. Wide awake, and full of life in its eyes, healed and ready to go. Charmander was also stirring from its rest. I leant over and poked Kris's shoulder. Her eyes snapped open.

"I wasn't asleep, I swear!" she blurted out, then yawned. I giggled.

"Come on. They're ready to go again. Pewter City and beds, right?" I smiled, and Kris nodded, standing up, and offering me a hand. I reached out and took it. She pulled me up, and I noticed something different about her now. She was full of confidence, I could see it in her eyes. Like a fire flickering in a gentle wind. She was happier and more of herself. I wasn't sure if it was the change of clothes, or something else, but I did like this side of her. Together, we headed towards the end of the forest, and back to civilization.

Day 5 - Pewter City, 6.30pm.

"We finally made it! Let's get inside before the rain hits." Kris was right, the sky was looming dark with grey clouds. We had seen many trainers heading towards Pewter City all afternoon, which was not a good sign. The trainer house was going to be full. I stepped forward and pulled the doors open, noticing that I wasn't wrong. The main living area was full, at least twenty trainers milling around, talking loudly, eating, or sleeping on the couches and floor. I checked in with my Pokédex, making room behind me for Kris to do the same with her ID. I heard a familiar voice from across the room calling out.

"Lilly? Oh good. We saved you a room back here." I looked up at Nick, moving towards me. He stopped when he noticed Kris at my back. "Hey, sorry, I'm Nick." He offered his hand towards her. Kris reached around me, shaking Nick's hand gently.

"I'm Kris." Nick's eyes opened widely.

"Umm, we got you one of the rooms in the back. It's got a single bed though, so umm." Nick was stumbling over words now. I moved to save him from the awkwardness he was creating for himself.

"Thanks Nick. I'm sure we will manage." Nick smiled and nodded, turn around and heading into the crowded room. Most of the trainers here were all young, between 10 and 14 years of age. Nick was so tall that they parted as he came through. All Kris and I had to do was stay behind him and we were fine. Nick pushed open one of the doors along the back wall. I had to ask. "They don't allow room reservations. How did you manage to keep them away?"

"Your 'friend', Garth, gave up this room about an hour ago. He said you were almost here, and you could have it. He's setting up on the floor in Johnny and Allan's room." I could feel my temper rising, my face turning red at the thought. Garth was still a sore spot. This small gesture was a start, but he was going to have to do some grovelling before I really forgave him. Kris, fortunately, still had her tact about her.

"Thank him from us, ok?" She nodded to Nick once, and then pushed me into the room, sliding the door closed and flicking the lock. She frog marched me to the bed, turned me around, and forced me to sit. My face was still very red, and my jaw was set. She tutted at me. "I was wrong. This is you angry. This morning you were just stressed." I snapped out of my trance, and looked up at her. Her face was tilted slightly, a smile on her face. I returned the smile, and then flopped back onto the bed.

"Did you want the bed? I can sleep on the floor." I asked her. I heard movement, but I couldn't see her head. I didn't really want her sleeping on the floor, and if she was being polite, I saw only one way out of it. "Or, we could share it. You don't snore, and I don't mind." Kris gasped slightly before catching herself.

"Umm, sure. We can share the bed." Her voice broke as she said so. "Umm, you stay here. I'll go get us some food. We can eat in here, there was no room out there anyway." Before I could speak, she was gone, the door closed behind her.

Leaving me alone with my thoughts. I had just invited Kris to sleep with me. Kris, the girl I met yesterday, who I was pretty sure might have a crush on me. I wasn't even sure how I felt about that fact. I wasn't even sure that was the fact. Maybe I was over thinking it. Maybe Kris was just really nice? I was snapped out of my stupor by a tapping at the door. Without thinking, I called out. "Its unlocked." The door opened slowly, and I was faced with possibly the last person I wanted to see right now.

"Can we talk, please?" Garth. Thankfully, he was staying on the other side of the door frame. I felt my face turning red again. But before I could yell, he continued. "I am sorry about this morning. I didn't see anything, I swear. I saw your clothes by the stream, and was trying to back away without looking at the water when you started yelling at me. I swear that I saw nothing." I didn't know if he was lying or telling the truth, but he didn't push the point. Instead, he just slid the door closed and was gone. I closed my eyes, listening to the rain pounding down on the windows and roof. If I wasn't careful, I would fall asleep listening to the sound.

There was another knock on the door, followed by it opening without my calling out. I sat back up, expecting Garth to be trying to come back and say something more, but was thankful when I saw Kris entering, two stacked covered trays in her hands. She passed me one, and sat on the floor, looking up at me as she slid the lid off hers. I did the same, finding a bowl of plain noodle soup. I looked down at Kris, her nose scrunched at the meal. She spoke first.

"How about, from now on, you cook? Your food is so much better than mine." I smiled at the compliment.

"If I cook, then what are you going to do?" I teased, not meaning anything by it. Kris looked up at me with a wicked grin.

"I'll be the one complimenting your cooking, of course!" I blushed, and Kris noticed. Thankfully, she seemed to become very interested in her soup. I waited until she had finished her mouthful before asking the question that had been on my mind all afternoon.

"Kristy," I used her full name. She placed her spoon down, giving me her full attention. "Umm, how do I ask this without it being rude..." She cut me off.

"Do I like girls, like most girls like boys?" She blushed, and then averted her gaze. " Yeah, a bit."

"Then, do you like me?" I asked, a blush on my face, and I suddenly found myself not able to look at her directly anymore. She took a slurp of her soup, waited a while, and then answered.

"I think so. I mean, I've only known you for 2 days, but I like you. Not sure if that is a LIKE you like you, or just that I like you. I mean, I don't even know if YOU like girls like that." She paused, "Do you?" I was caught off guard. I didn't have an answer right away, so I busied myself with the soup for a while, like she had.

"I don't know." She looked crestfallen, so I continued. "I haven't actually interacted with anyone my own age for years, except for my brother. So I haven't had those kind of feelings. Well, except for a week long crush on Professor Oak when I was younger." I blushed. Admitting this was almost like a shameful confession. I immediately felt bad for that feeling. Kris had just confessed something just as intimate to me, after all. Kris had finished her soup by this time, so I took some time to finish it, while thinking more. I didn't know if I had feelings for Kris, but I did like her, and I didn't want her to leave. Kris placed her tray to the side, and then pulled her bag to her. Sighing, she whispered.

"I'll sleep on the floor." And she pulled her pajamas out of her bag, leaving the room to get changed. The noise from the common room had died down, as most of the others were sleeping by now. I felt bad, now that Kris felt that she had to sleep on the floor. I stood quickly, pulling my Pajamas on from my bag, tossing my clothes into my bag, and then, throwing back all the covers on the bed, laying there, waiting for Kris to return. The door slid open, and Kris returned. Last night, we had had to sleep in our clothes, being out in the wild and all, but tonight, Kris was wearing black silk shorts and a grey singlet. I caught myself when I realized I was staring. Kris blushed, and moved to where her bag was...

Or where it had been. I had moved it, meaning she couldn't get her bed roll from it. She looked at me and sighed. "Where is my bag?" I giggled.

"I've hidden it. You can have it back tomorrow. Tonight, we were sharing the bed, remember?" I shifted over, making room for her. The bed was a double, so there would be room for us both, but only just. She sighed, flicked off the lights, and took a step towards the bed. In the darkness, I could just make out her extended hand, trying to find the bed. I reached out my hand, and guided her to the edge of the bed. I could feel her heart rate increase in her hands pulse. I could feel the weight as she lay on the bed next to me.

"Thank you." She whispered, right next to my ear.

"You're welcome." I whispered back, turning slightly, so that my back was facing her. I expected her to do the same, but instead, I felt her arm around my waist, cuddling me from behind.

"Just for tonight." She whispered, and then was silent. I fell asleep at ease that night, safely in the arms of another person.

Day 6 - Pewter City, 5.45am.

The sunlight though the window woke me. Kris's arm was still around me, but she was sound asleep behind me. Quietly, and carefully, I slid out from under it, replacing myself with the pillow I was sleeping on. Kris didn't seem to notice. I opened my bag, and fished out something to wear. My eyes fell on the dress Kris had given me yesterday. Shrugging, I took it and went to shower.

Being a morning person had its advantages on days like this. The entire common room was still asleep, giving me ample time to shower undisturbed, I even had time to wash my hair. I stepped back in to my room in the dress, and pulled on my coat from Professor Oak. I looked at myself in the mirror on the door. Kris was right, I did look good in it. She would be surprised when she woke and saw me in it. Sliding back out the door, I headed to the kitchen, making a head count on the way. 26 people here, including myself. I opened the pantry, and took out stock to make breakfast for all.

An hour later, and over 2/3rds of the common room was chowing down on my bacon and eggs. I had seen Kris disappear to the showers about 15 minutes ago, and had set aside a plate just for her. There were compliments coming in from everyone about my cooking, when Johnny appeared at my side.

"Nice dress." I sighed. Johnny would know that it was Kris's. Sure enough, "Isn't it Kris'?". I sighed, and then taking my fork, scooped a large pile of eggs into his open mouth, silencing him from his questions, and earning a round of laughter from those who were close enough to see it. Kris made her way forward, and I offered her the plate I had prepared for her. She thanked me, and started eating, staring at Johnny trying to munch down my eggs.

"Doesn't look like the rain is easing up." I observed, looking out the window. If anything, it had gotten heavier. Our last minute training before Brock was going to have to wait till the rain cleared. Still, most of the younger trainers were already packing their things, and pushing on. Johnny nodded stupidly, finally swallowing.

"Yeah. I guess we're going to have to wait it out before facing Brock." He finally said, thankfully not egging on about the dress anymore. "I'm gonna go do some laundry then. Thanks for the eggs!" He said, putting his plate in the washer. Before he disappeared into his room, however, I did see him give me a dirty smile and wink while behind Kris's back. Before I could say anything however, another gloomy figure appeared, this time, Garth.

"Umm... Someone said you had cooked for all of us?" He looked hopeful. I was thankful that he had trouble reading my thoughts at this very second, as I handed him a plate I had specially made for him. A plate with Tabasco sauce in the eggs, and the bacon had jalapeno peppers on top of them.

"Yeah. Here. No hard feelings." I smiled. Kris caught my glance from where she had managed to sit, and I could see her biting her tongue. Garth thanked me, and took his plate back in to the room he was sharing with Johnny and Allan. We didn't see Garth again for the rest of the day.

Day 6 - Pewter City, 8.45am.

Having cooked for everyone, I had had several offers from those who weren't leaving to clean the kitchen area, giving me time to relax. I had followed Johnny's example, and was doing laundry. Kris had asked me to wash a few items of hers as well, so they were currently hanging on the indoor line, drying by the heaters.

Returning to the main area of the Trainer House, I noticed that we were down to Nine. Johnny, Garth, Allen, Nick, Kris, myself, and a trio of girls who were sitting with Johnny, Nick and Allen telling stories. Garth had barricaded himself in one of the spare rooms. Kris was on the couch, her eyes closed. I didn't want to disturb her, so I opened the double doors, heading into the Pokémon centre.

I walked over to the counter, depositing the tree Pokéballs in a tray for a check-up, something we didn't have time to do last night, and then went to make a call on the public phones. I entered the number for the Professor's lab. The video call clicked in, as I checked the time - 9.00am. The Professor would be doing reports. The line picked up.

"Good morning Lilly. How are you today?" He smiled, placing his coffee cup down. I was right, I could see his open reports on the desk behind him.

"Good morning Professor. I was wondering if your Pokémon identifier was finished? The one which lets trainers check the gender of their Pokémon, and see more information about the. The one in the Pokédex is rather lacking." I held up my Pokédex, frowning. The Professor nodded for a moment, thinking.

"Yes, it was done. But I didn't have time to upload it to your Pokédex before you left. Does the computer you are using there have a data jack?" I looked at the computer. There was a slot on the side which looked like it would hold the Pokédex. I slid it into the slot, and it locked in.

"Yes Professor. It's in now." The Professor started pushing a few buttons on his end.

"Ok, I have added a few new features to your Pokédex. The Identifier is there, as well as the capacity to record the Pokémon from outside Kanto. Normally, you would have to wait until you were in the region to start cataloguing those Pokémon, but I don't think anyone will mind if my apprentice has it." He winked, before continuing. "But anyway, you should get back to work. Train hard. Goodbye." I waved as the call ended. I contemplated calling my mother to talk, but I decided I would do that later tonight. I stood up from the phone, and glanced outside. The rain was coming down heavily, with no sign of ending anytime soon. I sighed and walked back into the Trainer House. Thankfully, I realized I had something to do today.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Day 6 - Pewter City - 10.00am.

I sat down next to Kris on the couch. Her eyes remained closed, but I could see she was awake from the way she moved when I sat down. I slid down the couch so that I was able to get my feet up on the coffee table, and whispered to her.

"You pretending to sleep so you don't have to deal with the others?" She nodded slightly. "You do that a bit, don't you? Fake sleep to avoid things, I mean." Again, she nodded. "Can I borrow Misdreavus? I want to see something." She nodded, and with a stretch, whispered to me.

"On my belt, very left ball." And then she yawned. I reached my hand down, taking the ball from her belt. My fingers brushed against the exposed lower section of her back, and I could feel her slightly tense up in her faked stretch. As soon as my hand was clear, she slumped back down, into her fake sleep.

I glanced around the room to see if anyone had noticed or was paying us any attention. The three girls were still engrossed in conversation with Nick, Allan and Johnny, and Garth was still locked in his room.

I took my Pokédex from my coat pocket, and placed Misdreavus' ball on the scanner. Data for the ghost Pokémon started appearing on the screen, and sure enough, right next to its name was a small pink . Smiling to myself, I pocketed both Misdreavus' ball and my Pokédex. I would return her to Kris later. I stood back up, and headed back into the Pokémon centre.

The nurse at the counter handed me my three Pokéballs, and informed me they were all very healthy. I took them over to a bench, repeating the process with my Pokémon. My Charmander was a blue , while both my Oddish and Eevee were pink . I smiled, and returned them to my jacket clips. I looked outside, at the rain washing down the windows. It was going to be a long day, I realized. Playing with my Pokédex was a minor distraction, but I couldn't do this all day. Standing once more, and realizing I was restless, I walked back into the trainer house, past the couch, and joined the others on the floor. Johnny was telling the girls a story, which had the three of them hanging on his every word. I had joined mid story, however.

"… and so, there I was, wearing nothing but my pants, in the dry heat. The only Pokémon I had on me had fainted, and I knew I was in trouble, when, and I kid you not, the stormwater overflow burst, right in my opponents face. His poor Kangaskan took it right to the face, and the poor trainer surrendered, just as I was trying to find a way to tell him he had won. He recalled his Pokémon and ran off. And that is the true story of how I defended the gym." He smirked at Allan, who immediately backed up his story.

"It's true. I saw the whole thing from the sidelines. Kid ran off crying." He high fived Johnny, nodding at nick to continue. Even though I knew Nick hadn't been there, he still sold the story to the poor girls.

"And so this kid runs past me with tears in his eyes, drenched from head to toe, and I look at him and say, without a word of a lie, 'It's nothing to get WASHED AWAY about.'" The three boys laughed, and the girls were giggling at the story. I suppressed the urge to slap the three of them on the back of their heads for falling for such a tall tale. Still, it was nice to see Nick making friends. Unfortunately for the girls, my joining the group had turned the three boys attention from them to me.

"Lilly! Where have you been? This rain is really killing our plans, right?" Johnny was sitting directly opposite me, looking me up and down. I realized that I was still in the blue dress, and had left myself open to questioning by just sitting here. I jumped in before he could ask anything else.

"Hey guys. This rain sucks. I wanted to train up before facing Brock, but I guess I'll just go face him tomorrow anyway. What about you guys? Are you ready for Brock? How are your teams?" An open question directed to the three of them, and a clever ploy to keep them off asking me questions for a while. Allan was first to speak.

"I think I'm ready. I have Eevee, and I caught a Mankey and a Pidgey. Mankey are fighting type, so they should go really well against Brock." Nick jumped in next.

"I have Squirtle, so I think I am right against Rock types. I did catch a Weedle, and it evolved into Kakuna already. I was going to wait until it was a Beedrill before trying against Brock." I looked a Nick with pride. He already had an evolved Pokémon. I did notice that his Pokéball pendant, the gift from dad, was broken, with just the top half left on the chain. I had no idea what dad had left Nick, but Nick wasn't telling the rest of us.

"Well, I have Pikachu, and I caught a Nidoran pair before leaving Viridian city. So I think I'm all set. What about you? You and that Eevee going to fight?" Nick looked at me with raised eyebrows. He hadn't seen my Eevee. I reached into my coat, removing the Pokéball, and summoning Eevee to my lap. She curled up and yawned, while the three girls started cooing at the colour. I mouthed 'dad' to Nick, before speaking.

"Well, Charmander has a few tricks of his own, and Eevee is a special one, but I was going to use my new Oddish to face Brock." Allan responded.

"A grass type? Good choice. And you think you're ready to face him tomorrow, even without any more training? That's so cool!" Nick and Johnny nodded in consent. I glanced at the clock on the wall. It was nearing lunchtime. I scooped Eevee up, and placed her in Nick's lap.

"Look after her. I'll cook us all lunch." An excited group of smiles met me as I stood, and turned, heading into the kitchen.

Day 6 - Pewter City, 3.00pm.

After lunch, I had placed Misdreavus' Pokéball on the table next to Kris, and gone back into my room from last night. The clothes I had washed earlier were all now dry, and I had folded them all, placing Kris' stuff on her bag. I had then laid down, and fallen asleep, only to dream.

_In my dream, I was falling. The sky above me was black, and starless. Below me was a black ocean, still and calm. I could see large spikes jutting out from the ocean below, yet I wasn't falling towards the water below. Instead, I was just falling, and going nowhere. A shadowy figure appeared at my right, also falling, but not going anywhere. The figure looked at me, and offered me a hand. I reached out to take it, only to stop as a second figure appeared at my left, this one made entirely of light. The light figure offered me its hand aswell. I also reached out to take the second figures hand. _

_I felt, to my right, the shadowy figure take my right hand, and I felt a strange sensation. While the hand felt safe and normal, there was pain in the hand. It was as if the hand belonged to someone who intended to do harm to me._

_To my left, I felt the light figure take my other hand. The hand burnt, like judgement. But the hand was soft and gentle, as if the light figure was trying to make up for the pain it was causing me. I felt safer with this hand._

_Unfortunately, the two figures started pulling me in both directions. The closer I got to the shadow, the more the sense of harm grew. The closer I got to the light, the more the safety grew. I knew which hand I wanted to be holding for the fall._

_I pulled my right hand hard, ripping it out of the shadows grasp. The shadow started falling, and I noticed that it was no longer a shadow, but had taken the form of Garth, plummeting down into the water below. I turned, offering my right hand to the light figure, only to see Kris offering me her other hand, taking mine, and pulling me closer, the feeling of safety growing more and more. _

_And then we started to fall together. But the water below didn't look so scary anymore, and in the sky above, the sun was rising, illuminating the scene. Kris pulled me closer, and we hit the water together._

In my sleep, I turned to my other side, dreaming no more.

Day 6 - Pewter City, ?.?pm.

I awoke in the dark room, no light coming in from the window. At first, I thought I was still in my dream from earlier, and looked for the shadowy and light figures to appear. Instead, I heard a noise outside the door, and I realized I was awake after all. I fished out my Pokédex, checking the time - 6.00pm. Just on sunset. I yawned and stretched, then stood up, moving to the window. The rain outside had slowed down to a soft drizzle. With any luck, it would end before tomorrow. Pulling my coat back on, I opened the door, and rejoined the others in the common room.

It took a moment for my eyes to adjust. The first thing I saw was Kris sitting with the girls from earlier, her Misdreavus and my Eevee were sitting in the middle of their group, as they were gossiping away. I could see Allan and Johnny on the couch, the TV on with the Pokémon world tournament broadcasting. They were both making notes. I realized that in 12 months, we would possibly be there ourselves. I looked towards the kitchen, hoping that someone else was cooking for us all tonight, and saw Nick with his head in the pantry. I moved towards him, knowing full well that his skill in cooking was meat. I poked him in the back, and then stuck my head next to his.

"What are you cooking me, little brother?" I teased the 'little' part, as I had since he had the growth spurt. Thankfully, he had taken some potatoes, leeks and beans in his hands, and was looking at stock.

"I was going to try to prepare your Potato Leek soup, the one you made for mum on her birthday." He smiled, knowing full well what I was about to say next.

"Then, we are going to need vegetable stock, and some spiced duck." I grabbed two containers of the stock, and the large stock pot. "Will you peel the vegetables?" Nick nodded. I was a bit of a control freak in the kitchen, and Nick knew how to push my buttons to get me to do things. Just by telling me what he was cooking was enough for me to take over. I took some duck breast from the fridge, and started rubbing the spices into the meat.

My presence in the kitchen was noticed by most, and the fact that I had taken over was greeted by smiles from all. Even the two new arrivals had heard of my cooking, it would seem, as they were excited by the prospect.

Almost an hour later, I was lading soup into everyone's bowls. Garth appeared at the end of the line, holding a bowl in his hand, and making sure to watch carefully as I poured his soup. He thanked me, and left once more. I started to feel bad. I didn't want to hate him, or even attack him, but the opportunity this morning had been too good to pass up for a bit of revenge. I did feel bad however, and would bury the hatchet with him later. The only person who hadn't lined up was Kris, who was still sitting with Misdreavus and Eevee. I took a second bowl, and walked over, offering the bowl from beside her. She smiled at me, and I will admit, for the first time, my heart did indeed skip a beat. Once the bowl was secure in her hands, I sat opposite her, taking my spoon, and eating. We ate in silence for a while, the whole room enjoying the meal. There was a fair amount left over in the pot, and some of the others were moving to have a second helping. When I was done, I placed my bowl on the ground, a bit left in it, and nudged it towards Eevee, who nosed closer, sniffing the bowl. Satisfied it was food, she stuck her head in and started lapping it up. Smiling at Kris, I broke the silence between us.

"Thank you for looking after her while I slept. How long did it take for Nick to dump her on you?" Kris placed her bowl down as well.

"About half an hour. The girls were more interested in her than they were in the boys, so he palmed her off to me, and the girls followed. We spent all afternoon talking Pokémon." She stopped for a moment, placing her own bowl next to mine. Eevee sniffed the new offering, and started eating the leftovers. "I did come in and check on you a bit. You were tossing and turning in your dream, but seemed to calm down when I checked you." I nodded.

"Thank you. I was having a bad dream." I did my best to suppress the rising blush I could feel coming by adjusting my hair. Kris didn't seem to notice, or was choosing not to.

"So, we have enough room tonight. You don't have to share with me." She had a smile on her face, but it looked forced. I just nodded. Kris stood up, taking our bowls into the kitchen, leaving me with Eevee and Misdreavus. Kris came back a few minutes later. "Actually, if you don't mind, I'm going to go to bed now. I'm kind of tired." She looked tired, with bags under her eyes. I nodded.

"Good night." She left, Misdreavus floating off after her and through doorway before it closed. I sat there scratching Eevee's head, contemplating what to do next. I realized I was not tired. The nap I had taken in the middle of the day was now keeping me awake. Sighing, I moved from the floor to the couch, and reached for the remote for the television.

Day 6 - Pewter City, 10.00pm

I had finally decided to go to bed, after Johnny and Garth had joined me, I excused myself. I heard them whispering as I left, but could not make out what was being said. I entered my room, finding it empty and cold. The rain outside was still falling as I laid down to sleep. I closed my eyes, and tried to shut out the world. It worked, as I was asleep soon after.

_In my sleep, I was falling again. I looked around for the figures from before, but they never came. I was alone. I waited, but when they didn't appear after calling out to them, I hit the cold water below, the feelings of safety gone._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Day 7 - Pewter City, 4.30am.

As I hit the water in my dream, I awoke in my bed. I was covered in cold sweat, the bed sheets tangled up from my twisting as I was dreaming. No, not a dream, a nightmare. It was still raining outside, heavier than before. I wondered if I had been making noise in my dream. If I had, I was sure someone would have come to check on me. Straightening the bed up, I placed my head back on the pillow, and tried to get to sleep again.

This time, sleep did not come as easily. I kept getting just to the moment of sleep, and then snapping back to alertness, panicking. The nightmare was keeping me restless. I didn't want to fall again.

I lay there thinking on the matter. It wasn't the fall that I was afraid of. Nor was it the water at the bottom, or the spires on the way down. It was the lack of the other two that I was panicking from. Why did I dream of Kris and Garth before, and why was their missing presence in my dreams causing me to panic. Sighing, I threw back the covers on the bed and stood up. I wasn't going to lay here and be unproductive. I would find something to do. I fished in my bag for something I had packed, knowing they would be right on the bottom. I pulled out a pair of sneakers. Near them was some running clothes I used to use when corralling Pokémon at the lab. Changing quickly, and pulling on the shoes, I stepped out into the deserted common room. I crossed quickly, noticing that Allan's and my Eevee's were both sleeping on the couch, and silently slid the door open to the outside.

The cold rain hit my face, drenching me instantly. Forgetting the water, I turned and started to jog south, careful not to slip as I went. I shut out the rest of the world, and let my stride drive me.

Day 7 - Viridian Forest, 6.30am.

I had jogged for an hour and a bit, and had made it all the way back to Viridian Forest's gateway. I didn't want to go in there without a Pokémon, so I stopped for a moment to catch my breath before heading back. At the rate I was going, I would be back at the trainer house by 8. The rain was starting to slow, and the sun was poking its way through the clouds, giving the morning a nice steam. My breath back, I turned and, picking up the pace, headed back to Pewter City.

Day 7 - Pewter City, 7.30am.

I had gone faster than I had thought, and was back at the Trainer house in less than an hour. I was no longer wet from the rain, but covered in workout sweat. If did feel good, and my head was clearer. The rain was also stopped too, and I had taken care to avoid the Puddles on the way back. Stopping in the door way, I slipped off my runners, and walked inside.

I was met with a stare from Nick in the kitchen, who handed me a bacon and egg sandwich, noticing my attire.

"A note would have been nice." He said, just as I had taken a bite. I could only nod. "Your friend, Kris, has been worried about you. Saying we should go search for you or something." He lowered his voice, asking his next question. Thankfully, my mouth was empty now to answer. "Are you ok? You would have only gone jogging in the rain if there was something wrong."

"Yeah Nick, I'm fine. I had a bad dream, and couldn't sleep again." I whispered back, then, louder, so the common room could hear me, "Thanks Nick." He smiled, and I walked in, muddy trainers in hand.

Allan and Johnny were eating from a huge plate of Bacon and Sausages, no doubt Nick's cooking. Garth was sitting on the couch, his nose in a book. The other girls from yesterday were gone, by the looks of it. And from the other side of the room, I could see Kris in her room's doorway, arms crossed, staring at me. She didn't say anything, but I could tell from the puffiness in her eyes she had been crying. I felt my heart drop in my chest. I had upset my friend by disappearing. I walked towards my room, to get my shower gear to clean up. Kris didn't move from her doorway as I passed, but I did whisper as I passed.

"Sorry."

She didn't say anything, but she did exhale a breath that I realized she had been holding for a while. I grabbed my things, and went to shower.

The hot water on my cold wet skin was heaven, and the steam filled the room so fast, I couldn't see anymore. So when the bathrooms door opened, I turned in a small panic. Fortunately, the showers had locks, but there was a tapping on the door.

"Umm, yes?" I called out into the fog. I wasn't opening the door for anyone. The voice that answered me caused a shiver up my spine.

"Hello, girlie." I didn't even recognize who it was. "Why don't you come out here, and we can have a little… Talk." I panicked.

"If you don't leave now, I will scream. I am sure that the other three boys will all come to check on me if I do." While the threat was based on truth, the man's gruff response turned my slight panic in to full blown fear.

"Oh, they aren't here. They left to start training for the Gym battle." His words were coated in venom, as if daring me to try anything. I felt so powerless. He could open the door easily, the wood was only chipboard, and there was nothing I could do to stop him. I heard the sound of the door rattling and then coming off its hinges, and screamed, shielding myself with my hands. A man in a black jump suit with a large red 'R' on his breast stood in the doorway, his eyes filled with anger and power. I cowered at his presence, and screamed again. He seemed to smile at that. "Team Rocket wants you gone. All five of you. I decided to start with the weakest one. Heh heh heh." He reached out a hand towards me, but it never connected.

My vision was obscured by a third figure blindsiding the Rocket Goon, sending him sprawling onto the floor. Kris stood in the doorway to my shower, her right hand clenched in a fist, and dripping with blood. I quickly grabbed a towel, wrapping it around myself. Kris had her back to me, shielding me from the assailant, who lay on the floor, blood dripping from his nose. Kris had broken it.

"You had better leave, before I hit you again. And if you EVER lay a finger on her again, I will not stop with your nose." She spat the words at the intruder. He scampered to his feet, and ran out the door. Kris turned slowly to me. I was still crouched in the water flow, the towel hastily wrapped around me. I didn't even care at the moment. I just lent forward, in to Kris, who caught me, pulling me in to a hug.

"Thank you. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't arrived." I whispered the words, my voice trembling. I was still wet, and now, Kris was too. "Sorry about getting your clothes wet. I will dry them when I am done." I moved to stand up, to get dressed, but Kris held me in place.

"You aren't going anywhere. You can rest for a while, until the others get back. And then, you can tell them what happened. I am sure they will want to deal with whoever that was." I shook my head, trembling as I did so.

"N… No. I don't want them attacking him. He said that 'Team Rocket wanted the five of us gone'. That would put any of them in danger." My voice was firmer, and Kris nodded.

"Ok, if you say so." I smiled up at her, still soaked from the shower still running behind me. I tried to move to stop it, but Kris just held me there. She was shaking all over, until I realized it was because I was trembling, and she was steadying me.

And as the adrenalin ran out in my system, I closed my eyes, safe in Kris's arms, and passed out.

Day 7 - Pewter City, 11.30am.

I awoke on the couch, dried, and fully dressed, with my head in someone's lap. I kept my eyes closed. Whoever it was, they were gently stroking my hair, which felt soothing. I was laying on my side, and I could feel a warm ball of fluff in my arms. If I had to guess, I would say it was Eevee, curled up protecting me.

Slowly, I opened my eyes. Allan was sitting across from me, leaning against the wall. I smiled weakly at him, but he responded with a huge smile.

"She's awake." He announced. Whoever was stroking my hair was obscured by my fringe, but they stopped stroking. I saw Nick move into my view, holding a large glass of water with a straw in it. He offered it to me, and I took a large mouthful. I returned the glass to him, and he disappeared from sight. I heard Johnny and Kris talking from the direction of the kitchen, meaning it wasn't one of them stroking my head. I panicked. Would Kris really have let Garth touch me after yesterday morning? I turned my head, and saw the face of someone I least expected.

"M… Mum?" I croaked the words out, holding back tears. She smiled down at me, and then nodded towards Allan. I heard him stand, and move away.

"Yes, little dear. I'm here." She smiled. "And I see you got Eevee out of her box." She reached down, ruffling Eevee behind the ears.

"What are you doing here?" My heart dropped. I was worried that Kris had told everyone while I was out.

"I came to see you battle the first Gym, silly. I do have a few Pokémon that can fly in my collection. I would have come yesterday, but the storm has been crazy. When I got here, you were asleep on the couch, and your friend, Kristy, told me that you had a rough night's sleep." I nodded, silently thanking Kris. I owed her big time.

"Thanks mum. And thank you for Eevee. She is precious." Mum smiled down at me.

"It was your dads idea. He found a Pokémon from his collection to give to Nick, and wanted me to get one for you. This was when he got back from the war, mind you. The letters were written while he was away." She looked behind her, then back to me with a smile. Whispering, "So, which one do you like?"

"Mum!" I whispered back. Eevee's ears twitched. Mum just looked down at me, expecting an answer. Sighing, I had no choice to answer. "Well, Garth is a creeper, so he's out. I'm related to Nick, so that's a no go. Allan is cool and all, but he treats everyone from behind a wall, so he's also out. Johnny has the emotional maturity of a spoon, so no." I looked at her, hoping she was satisfied. She wasn't.

"And, Kristy?" She had a glint in her eye.

"Kris - Kristy is a good friend. I like her, but I'm not sure how much. Ok?" I was stressing the whispers, trying to show my anxiety with the questioning. "Can we drop it, ok?" Mum just nodded.

"I don't mind, just as long as you are happy." She leant forward, kissing my forehead, and then resumed stroking my hair. "How about I go prepare you some lunch. You look like you could eat." As if on cue, my stomach started growling. We both laughed loudly. I lifted my head as she slid out from under me and shifting Eevee towards my lap, I sat up. I could hear chatter from the kitchen, but saw Kris coming from the other direction, near the bedrooms. She sat down next to me, placing a small parcel wrapped in white paper on her lap.

"I didn't tell them anything. Just that you had had a nightmare last night, and that you were tired, so you fell asleep on the couch." She smiled at me, checking that no one was nearby, before continuing. "After you passed out, I cleaned you up, got you dressed, and carried you out here to the couch. The boys didn't get back for ages, so they didn't see anything. I did, however, report to the police. They are looking into it, and have staged an officer outside for tonight." Again, she smiled, and this time, I blushed. Kris had dressed me, meaning she had seen me exposed and bare, just after the goon's attack. My embarrassment was dulled by the fact that I didn't seem to mind that it was her.

"Thank you." I whispered. "For not telling them, and for taking care of me. I owe you one."

"No, you don't. I told you before, you rest for now. I'm taking care of you for a while." She smiled, and then picked up the parcel. "This is from your mum. She was going to give it to you when she got here, but you were sleeping. I told her that she should wait till you woke up, but she said that I should give it to you instead." She passed it to me. I took it in both hands, and opened it. Inside the paper parcel was a small box. I opened the lid, to see inside a intricately carved metal pocket watch on a chain. It was the same watch that my father had worn when we were younger, before he went away. There was a card inside. I took it out, and read it aloud, so that Kris could hear.

"It didn't seem right that Nick got your fathers notes and Pokémon, and you got nothing from him. He always wanted you to have this, when you were a grown woman. I guess now is as good a time as any. Love always, Mum."

I smiled, and folded the note back in to the box, and then, taking the pocketwatch, pinned it to my coat, placing the chain dangling. I stood up, and pulled it on, modelling it for Kris.

"Very nice." She smiled, then her face turning serious, pulled me back down next to her. "Are you going to be ok tonight? I can move my stuff back into your room and sleep in there if it will make you feel better." I nodded.

"That would be nice. Thank you." She smiled at me, and I smiled back. The boys returned from the kitchen, and for the next few hours, everything was fine.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Day 7 - Pewter City, 9.30pm.

I lay alone in the room, where I had been for the past hour. Kris's stuff was sitting next to the bed, but she had not yet come in to sleep. I could hear her and Johnny in the main room, making a lot of noise, and laughing loudly. Turning over in my sleep for the thousandth time, I pulled the pillow out from under my head, trying to drown out the sound.

An hour later, Kris finally came in. I was still wide awake, hidden under the pillow. Kris silently tried to find her way to her bag, bumping into the foot of the bed. Swearing quietly, I heard fabric being pulled off, and then the blankets on the bed being pulled back. She slid in next to me, and I could feel bare flesh against my arm. My heart quickened.

"You're awake? Sorry if I woke you." She whispered, her head close to mine, but unaware that I was under a pillow. "Johnny had a bottle of something, and we were enjoying it. I think it was alcohol." She reached her arm out, trying to find my face. Realizing I was under the pillow, she pulled it off. The smell of scotch was strong on her breath.

"Hey." I protested as she took the pillow off, but she brushed her hand along my cheek, silencing me.

"You're crying." She observed. I hadn't noticed. And then she leant in, and kissed my cheek.

"Kris… Please stop." My voice broke as I said it, and so did my heart. I liked the feeling of her kissing me, but I didn't want her to be doing this while she is drunk. Her only response was a snore to my side, she had fallen asleep.

Day 8 - Pewter City, 5.45am.

I woke up with sore red eyes. I realized I had been crying almost all night. Kris was holding me, and I could see that she was wearing just her undergarments. Blushing, I placed the spare pillow between her arms, and went to shower. The rain outside had died off sometime during the night, and the sun was brightly shining through. I knew it was going to be hot today.

I carefully left the shower, double checking and triple checking to make sure there was no goons around to attack me today. I had opted for one of my own dresses today, and was quiet when I entered my room. Recalling my one and only past experience with Alcohol, I knew Kris was going to wake up with a headache. I looked at my pocketwatch, notcing that it was just after 6. I left the room, to cook some food. Returning with two plates of bacon and eggs, and a large bottle of Water with two glasses, I softly rocked her awake.

"Breakfast." I whispered, offering her a glace of water. She quietly took it, her eyes half open.

"Thanks" she croaked after finishing the whole glass. I passed her the food, and watched her eat. When she finished, she placed her plate down, and then looked me in the eyes. "Enjoying the show?" I realized I had been staring, and blushed. She had not put anything on since waking up, and was rather exposed. "Not that I mind." She whispered, under her breath. I didn't say anything while I ate. When I was finished, I collected her plate, before asking my next question.

"How is your head? And how much did you drink last night?" She shook her head gently.

"Too much." She stopped to think, "Sorry, if I did anything to make you uncomfortable when I came in." I shook it off. "You going to face Brock today?" I just nodded, setting my mind on Pokémon once more. The last few days had been a nice distraction, but it was time to get to work!

Day 8 - Pewter City, 10.00 am.

I stood in front of the double doors to Pewter City Gym. Kris was at my side, her Misdreavus resting between her hat and head. I gulped, and stepped forward, pushing the doors open. The inside of the gym was set up like a rocky cavern, playing to Brock speciality. A voice from the darkness called out to us.

"Who seeks to challenge Brock, the Rock type Gym Leader? Step forward, if you dare!" I took two steps forward, so that Brock would know it was I, and not Kris. A light appeared opposite the arena, where a man in his 20's stood. He had darkish skin, black hair, and dark brown eyes, which had a small twinkle in them. His composure dropped when the light hit me. "Oh, a beauty?" From behind me, Kris giggled. Brock didn't hear, as the arena was suddenly well lit. "Step forward, and bring your friend." He called us over.

When we were a lot closer, he spoke to us in a clearer voice.

"Lilly, isn't it? I read about you in the news papers. You will be the second of your group to challenge me. I faced off against young Garth yesterday, during the storm. He was a good competitor. I expect no less from you." He paused, pulling open a draw, which I noticed were lined with Pokéballs. "Normally, I use two Pokémon to battle new trainers. However, as you are specially trained, I will be using two of my specially trained Pokémon. You may use as many Pokémon as you wish." I nodded in agreement, as Brock picked up the two balls, and started towards one end of the arena. I could hear voices coming from above, in the stands. Kris and I started towards the other end, where a box for me to stand in was marked on the ground.

"Don't hold back, or let him get his defences up. He will try to draw this fight out so his rocks can win." Kris held my by the shoulders, looking into my eyes. "I believe in you." She smiled, letting her arms drop, and stepped out of the box. I turned, looking across at Brock, who held one of his Pokéballs in his hand. I reached into my jacket, pulling out Oddish. I nodded at Brock, who nodded, throwing his Pokéball into the arena. I flicked mine as well, and the match began.

Oddish appeared in a flash of purple and green, to meet against a Geodude in a flash of grey. The match began. I noticed that Brock was not actually issuing orders to Geodude, who was instead just battling on reflex. I was going to use this to my advantage.

"Oddish, Sleep spore! Get behind it, Drain the power away." Oddish bounced off the floor, landing on Geodude's head, releasing a cloud of spores as it did so. Geodude's eyes began to close, as Oddish landed behind, latching its leaves onto Geodude's back, and beginning to transfer the energy. The battle counter on the wall displayed Geodude's health draining fast. Brock's calm broke, as he recalled Geodude. The PA system made an announcement.

"The challenger has defeated the Gymleaders first Pokémon." Brock sighed, and released his second Pokémon, and I realized I was faced with a challenge. A flash of red and grey revealed a giant Onix, who quickly coiled around Oddish, preventing her from moving.

"Oddish, stun spore! Get out of there. Quickly." Oddish released another cloud of spores, slowing the Onix down. Before Oddish could get free, however, Onix slammed Oddish down hard. The battle counter registered Oddish as KO'ed. I swore silently as I recalled her. I had to use Charmander next, as Eevee was not going to be able to do much against a rock. Sighing, I threw out the ball. Charmander materialized, sizing up the considerably larger rock snake. Onix raised its tail, ready to slam it down again, but Charmander has the speed on his side. Dodging away, he ran up the tail of Onix.

"Charmander, Claw attack!" I called out, not really sure if it would work. Charmanders claws glowed silver as he dug them in, and the sound of metal on rock filled the arena. Onix reared in pain, thrashing about, trying to shake off Charmander, who in response, dug his claws in deeper. Onix's head smacked into the stands, and then onto the ground. The battle counter showed that Onix was doing more damage to itself that I had, but it was also dangerously close to fainting.

"Charmander, finish it off with an Ember strike!" I yelled above the crashing sounds. Charmander must have heard me, and he released the snake, jumping away, and firing down a barrage of flame at the weakened spot. Onix fell, coming to rest. Brock recalled the Onix, and began walking towards me. He held out his hand when he was close enough, handing me the Bolder Badge.

"You really are as good as they say." He smiled. I could hear footsteps behind me, coming down the stairs. Brock looked over my shoulder, nodding. "It's good to see you again, Mary." I turned, seeing my mother, standing with a smile on her face. Kris was next to her, equally as impressed. "And Kris. A pleasure as always."

"You all know each other?" I was stunned. Mum just smiled.

"Brock and I met when I was doing my travels. I beat him back then for his gym badge." Brock nodded. "I was travelling with your dad back then. He already have the badges." I looked to Kris.

"Brock and my brother have known each other for years, when they both became gym leaders. Brock spent a few months training with Morty, and met me then." Brock smiled, interjecting.

"And every time I asked her to dinner, she would always shoot me down." I smiled. Brock didn't know about Kris's preferences, it seemed. I pinned the badge onto the inside of my coat while Brock and my mum engaged in a deep conversation. I looked to Kris.

"Do you want to get out of here?" She nodded. I called over my shoulder to mum as we walked off, "Bye mum." We got no answer, but I knew she heard us.

We headed out of the gym, and back to the Pokémon centre. I checked in my Pokémon for a check up after the gym match, and then headed back into the room in the trainer house, to pack my bags. Our next stop was Cerulean City, but to get there we had to travel to Mt Moon, and then through the caves within. This was one of the longest legs of our trip, and would take anywhere up to a month to just get to Mt Moon. There were a few trainer houses along the way, but we would need to carry up to a week's worth of supplies from here on. Once all my clothes were repacked, I headed out to the kitchen storeroom, gathering and packing for the trip. Kris was sitting on the couch, her bag at her feet.

"What do you want to eat for the next week on the road?" I called from the storeroom.

"Umm… The duck was good, as was the soup." She called back, then swore. "Damn it. I've lost my hat. Misdreavus must have stolen it again." She stood to search, bringing her bag over to me in the kitchen. "Fill it up while I search?" I nodded, and started packing our supplies.

Kris left to search for her hat, and I could hear the boys approaching the doors from the outside. I turned the face them, to see Allan, Johnny and Nick return with their own Bolder badges pinned to their coats. I congradulated them, and finished packing. I was so focused on the food and supplies, that I was snapped out of my concentration by Johnny's voice.

"… Startling proclamation!" I stopped what I was doing, and turned to face them. Both Allan and Nick were leaning against the counter tops, staring at Johnny as he spoke. For his own part, Johnny stared directly at me as he spoke. "Nick, I don't want to date your sister. I will instead, win over Kris, the mysterious girl!" Nick shook his head, while Allan laughed. "I am serious. I will win Kris' hand!" From the back of the store, I was silently shaking my head. Johnny was a bit of an ass, and he did just confess he had been trying to hit on me. I grabbed my bag, and Kris', and went after her, to find the hat. I wanted out of this town. I wanted away from these boys for a while. Four weeks on the road sounded heavenly right now.

When I finally found Kris, she had caught Misdreavus, and retrieved her hat. I passed her bag to her. "Let's get out of here. I'm ready to go." Kris looked me in the eye.

"What happened?"

"I don't want to go in to it. I just want to put this town behind me. And the boys. Mostly the boys." She grinned. We went and checked out my Pokémon from the centre, and started heading towards the gates out of town. By the time we got there, however, the boys had caught up to us.

"So, what are your plans? Training or just pushing on?" Allan directed the question at all of us. As expected, Johnny was travelling with him. Garth was going off on his own to train. Nick was making plans to meet up with one of the girls from the Pokémon centre.

"Kris and I are going the long way around. Four week trip." Kris smiled and nodded, and I noticed that Johnny looked crestfallen. Nick chimed in, saving the awkward silence that was starting to fall.

"So, four weeks from now, we should all be at Cerulean City. Dinner when we all get there? I'll make Lilly cook!" Everyone nodded in agreement. Slowly, we all walked off towards the looming mountain.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Day 34 - Mount Moon, 12.00pm.

Kris and I had been following the Team Rocket goons for the last hour through Mount Moon. We had seen them a few days ago, heading in to the mountain, and were now keeping an eye on their activities. They had with them a whole collection of Rock and Ground type Pokémon, and were using them to tunnel into the walls. Kris was watching the group from above, while I was keeping an eye on the permitter. A quiet crunching of the stones next to me alerted me to Kris' return.

"I really can't make out anyone in particular. And it looks like they are just digging. Maybe we should just go?" She was whispering next to me, so not to alert the Rockets to our presence. Her proximity next to my ear caused shivers up my spine. The last four weeks had been good for us both. We had only seen Nick one evening with his new friend, and hadn't seen Johnny, Allan or Garth at all. With all this time alone, however, Kris and I hadn't even discussed 'us'. It was driving me crazy, and I was worried that she had lost interest. "Come on, we should get out of here before they find us." She pushed herself up silently, then offered me her hand, to pull me up. Unfortunately, when she did so, her foot slipped, causing the area we were hiding to clatter loudly as the rocks moved. The largest one, that Kris had climbed earlier to get the view from shifted, and was rolling towards us. I could see it moving behind Kris, but she was trying to save her footing, and to pull me up at the same time. I could hear the Rockets looking for the source of the sound, and did the only thing that made sense. I pushed Kris away from the moving rocks, and back into the darkness. And then I screamed, as my leg suddenly was pinned by the rock slide.

The sound drew the Rockets right to me, but thankfully, I heard Kris move into the shadows quietly enough for the Rockets to not hear it at all. I lay there in pain, waiting for them to find me, and praying they didn't recognize me. A flashlight shone in my face, and a voice called out.

"What do we have here? Lost little girl. Heh heh heh. And trapped under a rock too." His companion moved closer, taking a look at the rock, before shining the light back in my face.

"Wait a second. I know this girl. The boss wanted her taken care of. Lots of money if we bring her in. Get some rope." I groaned, before blacking out to the pain.

I awoke some time later, unable to tell how long I had been out for. The pain in my legs was gone, but I was bound to a chair of some kind, and my head was covered in a sack. My mouth had been stuffed with something, preventing me from talking, but I managed to make a muffled grunt. I could hear someone approaching, and was suddenly exposed to an extremely bright light directed right at my face, as the sack was removed. I blinked blindly as my eyes adjusted. Before me was a woman in a Team Rocket uniform. Behind her, there was an elderly man, who appeared to be chained to the wall. I looked around the area. There was a table with some books splayed across its surface.

"You will answer my questions, or I will have to hurt you." The woman pulled a knife from behind her back. "I'd hate to cut that pretty little face of yours." I swallowed hard, and nodded in agreement. She toyed with the knife from one hand to the other. "Why does the boss want you dead?"

"Mummmmm." I tried to speak, but my mouth was still gagged. Sighing, the woman moved forward, sliding the knife along my cheek. The cold steel sent a chill down my spine, but she pulled the blade forward, cutting the cloth binding my mouth. I coughed out the rag that was stuffed in my mouth. My mouth was dry. "Water… Please…" She held a bottle of water to my lips, and I drank it down as best I could.

"Why does the boss want you dead?" She asked again, the knife still by my face.

"I don't know." She didn't like that answer, I figured, due to her moving the knife along my cheek. "I was attacked last month, and the attacker said that the five of us were going to get taken out. Someone didn't want us finishing our journeys. That's all I know." She stepped back, nodding.

"What were you doing, snooping around when we found you?" I didn't want to answer this question, but I did not see any other choice.

"Trying to figure out what your troops were doing." It was a half truth, and I felt I was in a position now to figure it out. Unfortunately, the woman had finished her questions for now, and let, sliding the knife back into its sheaf. I watched her leave, resigning to being stuck here for a while. A voice from across the room spoke quietly.

"Mew. They are looking for Mew." The old man stood up walked to the table, his chain had enough give to let him wander around the room, it seemed.

"What are you here for then?" I questioned. He was obviously a prisoner for Team Rocket as well, but he was somehow in on their plans.

"I am an archaeologist. This was my dig site, before Team Rocket came. They locked me in here, stole my notes, and started destroying the dig site." He sighed, flicking through the book in front of him. I noticed my bag on the table near him.

"Hey. My bag! Is my jacket there as well?" He nodded.

"Big white coat?" He held my coat up, and I nodded.

"Pokéballs, on the inside of the lining. The one at the bottom. It's a Charmeleon." He nodded, realizing what I was implying. He tossed the Pokéball, and in a flash of red and gold, Charmeleon appeared before me. He had only evolved a week prior, but right now, I was happy to have his improved firepower. "Charmeleon, get to work on those chains for the archaeologist there."

Charmeleon moved to the chains, using his strengthened claws to tear at the metal. Kris had informed me that when we fought Brock, Charmander had developed a unique technique called Metal Claw, strengthening his claws to be as hard as steel. Only a few swipes, and the chains were ribbons. The archaeologist happily walked free from his shackles, as Charmeleon removed my rope binding with one swipe. I stood and walked to the table. I noticed the old man's research notes were on one end of the sprawl, with the other end being a newspaper, with the clippings of the five on the day we left.

"So, you're one of those special ones." He gestured to the newspaper. I just nodded. "They say you all have special powers. Is it true? Do you have any special powers?" I shook my head.

"I don't know. Garth has some psychic powers, so maybe." The old man opened a box on the table, removing a small crystal.

"We can test if you like. See if you have any…" He was cut off by the woman returning.

"So, Let us continue… I see you are free. Now, put down the research papers, and I won't cut you to pieces." Charmeleon moved between us, its claws out. I turned to the old man, but he was gone. The box with the crystal was still sitting there. I grabbed it and the book on the table, stuffing them into my bag.

"I'm leaving. Follow us, and I will have Charmeleon rip the walls down behind us." She backed up from my threat. I moved around her, heading through the door she had entered from. "Charmeleon, let's go."

We ran though the tunnels, desperate for a way out. I could hear the sound of the digging from somewhere off to my left, so I assumed I was safe if I kept going straight. I could hear footfalls behind me, meaning the Rocket was coming after all. I pushed on, running deeper into the caves. I had to get out of here, back to Kris, back to Nick, and the sunshine outside.

I rounded a corner, and came face to face with the old man from before. He was holding a lantern in his hand, and hand a finger across his lips, trying to quieten me. I stepped back, dousing the light in the lantern, and pulled me after him. A moment later, the Rocket rushed past, her knife in her hand. When she was gone, the old man relit the lamp.

"Come on. Let's get you out of here." I followed as he headed down a passageway that I hadn't noticed in the darkness. "So, what did you do with the Crystal and the notes?"

"They are here, in my bag. Did you want them back?" I started to move my bag off my shoulder.

"No, you hold onto them until we are out of here." The cave we were walking through opened out into a large chamber, where moonlight lit a small alter at the far end. "This is what Team Rocket is searching for. The ancient shrine to Mew. If they find this place, they will be able to find both Mew, and Mewtwo."

"What are we going to do? How do we keep them from finding it?" I was looking about, trying to find a way to defend this place. My eyes fell on a small pile of something near the entrance way. I moved to investigate, and then immediately regretted it. The pile was bodies, twisted and warped, but human bodies none the less. But one face in the pile drew my focus. I turned, and reached, throwing up, and then turning to face the old man once more. "What the hell is going on here? Why is your body in the pile?" The old man frowned, looking crestfallen.

"Guess I should drop this guise then." The old man shimmered, before appearing as Mewtwo, the legendary psychic Pokémon. "Lilly. You should leave. I intend to destroy this place, to keep Team Rocket from finding it. I do not wish to be a slave to them, or any human. I also have no intention to cause you any harm. I will give you time to flee this place, before destroying it completely." I looked at the Pokémon in shock. The fact that it spoke was startling enough, but its drive and passion were shocking.

"Where…?" Before I could finish my question, the answer was in my brain. The way out and back to safety. "Thank you." Mewtwo nodded, and I turned and ran.

Behind me, I could hear the sounds of Team Rockets digging, and wondered if they would find the place before Mewtwo destroyed it. I was forced to a stop by a wall that shouldn't have been here. The path Mewtwo had left in my head said that I should be able to escape down this path. I heard footfalls in the path behind me. Time was up. The Team Rocket woman appeared from the darkness. I reached for a Pokéball from my coat, but before I could grab one, I heard from deep within the cave, an explosion shaking the mountain to its very core. I guess Mewtwo had detonated whatever it was planning on using to stop the Rockets.

The blast came down the tunnel, the fireball dislodging the supports holding the tunnel upright. I ducked, trying to shield myself from the blast. The Rocket woman was caught in the blast, hit by some debris and propelled towards the wall I was cowering near. The combination of the blast, woman, and the rock hitting the wall destroyed it, thrusting me out the hole created. I was blinded by the light, and felt myself falling once more.

My vision cleared, and I found myself falling from the side of Mount Moon. My coat was smouldering, but I was mostly unharmed. This was going to change the second I hit the ground. Resigning to the fact, I turned to look behind me, at the ruins of Mount Moon. The blast had blown out large chunks in the side, causing the mountain to take the shape of a crescent moon. Poetic, I mused. I closed my eyes, and let myself fall to what would be my doom.

Day 34 - Mount Moon, 1.00pm.

Kris ran through the caves, desperate to find a way out. Determined as she was, she knew she could not take on all of the Team Rocket goons on her own. She would get out, find some help, and head back to rescue me.

A short while later, Kris emerged into the sunlight. Reaching into her belt, Kris withdrew the two Ultraballs. Tossing them out, she waited for the Pokémon to materialize.

"Lilly's in trouble. Find someone, and get them back here. GO!" Gengar darted off to the south in a blink of an eye, Misdreavus floated north. Kris sat down, and with a long, drawn out sigh, let out the tears she had been holding back ever since having to leave me.

Gengar returned with Nick and his female friend in tow. Before Kris could explain what happened, Misdreavus floated back alone. A moment later, with a pop, Garth stood before the trio.

"What happened?" Garth demanded. Nick glared at him, but didn't speak.

"Team Rocket has Lilly. They are holding her somewhere in Mount Moon. I want you to help me find her." Nick nodded, reaching for a Pokéball on his belt. His female friend did the same, pulling out two. Garth sighed, and started walking towards Mount Moon.

The small group were almost at Mount Moon, when the explosion rocked the mountain's core. They saw the fireball where I was expelled from.

"Is that… Lilly?" Nick pointed at my falling form.

"LILLY!" Kris screamed.

400 feet above them, I heard the scream of Kris from below. I looked, and saw them all, helpless to save me.

Helpless, except for Garth.

With a soft pop, Garth was right beside me.

"Take my hand." Garth offered me his hand. I didn't want to take it, but I had no choice. Kris wasn't coming to save me on angel wings it would seem. I reached out and took Garth's hand, and with a pop, I was standing back on the ground, safe and alive. Kris ran towards me, throwing herself at me and hugging me. I hugged her back.

"I didn't want to leave you." She was crying.

"It's ok." I tried to reassure her, but she wasn't listening. I locked eye with Garth, and mouthed "Thank You." He nodded. Focusing back to Kris, I gripped her by the shoulders, and pushed her back. Her eyes were pink and puffy, and she was crying. I pulled her back in, holding her tight. She cried herself dry.

"Are you okay?" She asked in a raspy voice.

"Yeah… No." I realized that I was in a lot of pain, and holding Kris upright was beyond my strength anymore. I fell to my knees, crying out in pain, Kris falling atop me.

"Lilly!" Kris called out, trying not to land on me. "Quickly! Let's get her to a doctor!" Nick and Garth moved to my side, helping me up. They carried me towards Cerulean City.

Day 34 - Cerulean City, 6.00pm.

I awoke in a medical cot. There was a hand holding mine, and a weight on my left leg. Slowly opening my eyes, I noticed Nick asleep in a chair at the far side of the room, his friend asleep on his lap. Kris was by my bedside, head down on the side of the bed, her hands wrapped around mine. I looked at my legs, noticing Eevee asleep with her head on my knee. My other leg was suspended in a sling above the bed. It was wrapped in bandages, and splinted straight.

"How bad am I?" I asked, in a dry, raspy voice. Kris didn't raise her head, answering me from there.

"You've sprained your right knee. The doctors want you using crutches for a few days. Also, minor burns on your back. You need to apply ointment after bathing." She sobbed, causing Nick to jerk awake. His friend slid off his lap, but Nick raised his leg, catching her on his ankle.

"You awake? They said you can check out when you woke. He gently shook his companion awake, which caused me to blurt out a question.

"So, who's your friend? Does she have a name?" Still raspy and dry. Kris finally lifted her head, then moved to the side table, pouring me a glass of water. I drank it, while Nick answered.

"Her name is Emma. We are kind of… Dating now, I guess you would say." I nodded as I swallowed.

"I look forward to meeting her proper when I am better." I looked to Kris. "Help me up? And dressed?" She nodded.

Day 34 - Cerulean City, 7.30pm.

We checked into the Trainer House, and found a room to share. Kris and I dumped our bags, and I flopped onto the bed. I was still tired from the doctors medications. I lay there in silence, while Kris sorted out the laundry. The time passed easily, but the silence was broken by my stomach grumbling in protest.

"Heh. Looks like you're hungry. I'll go get you some food, ok?" Kris stood up, but I grabbed her hand.

"No. I promised to make everyone food when we all got here. Nick and Garth are here, and I am sure Johnny and Allan will be close." Kris shook her head, but I was determined. "Help me up." Relenting, Kris slipped her arm under mine, hoisting my weight up with her shoulder. Passing me the crutches, she helped me out of the room, and into the kitchen.

The common room was mostly empty, with Nick and Emma resting on the couch, while Garth sat at the kitchen bench reading from a book.

"Hey Garth. Thanks for saving me." He closed the book, and smiled.

"You going to cook for us tonight? I can't tell you how much I've been looking forward to this." I moved about the kitchen as best I could with the crutches.

Just as I was serving up a simple meal for those present, the doors from the Pokémon centre opened, and in walked Johnny and Allan. I smiled as I ladled hot stew into bowls for them both, and then, with Kris' help, moved to sit and enjoy my meal. It was a nice, quiet night, and I fell asleep at the table before I finished my food.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Day 35 - Cerulean City, 5.30am.

I awoke to the all too familiar presence of Kris' arms around me as we slept. Sometimes, I was thankful for the limited beds in Trainer Housing. Carefully, I slid out of the bed, and grabbed my crutches. I may be injured, but I was not crippled. As quietly as I could, I moved back out into the common room. It was early, but I was hungry. I was greeted by a semi familiar sight. Emma was standing in the kitchen, stirring something in a pot on the stove.

"Good morning." I called in greeting. Emma stopped stirring, and dropped the spoon startled. "Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." She turned and nodded to me.

"Sorry. I am a bit of a klutz in the kitchen. I wanted to cook today's breakfast, as a kind of thank you. You seem to cook for everyone a lot, and I wanted to pay you back somehow." She smiled, and I blushed.

"There is no need for that. I don't mind cooking for the boys. Makes sure they eat well." We both laughed a bit, while Emma returned to her cooking. It smelt like eggs. We sat in silence for a short while, finding no need to break the mood. When Emma was done with the eggs, she turned and faced me.

"So, are you and Kris together?" She didn't beat around the bush. Unfortunately, there wasn't an answer to that yet.

"That's a complicated story, filled with sighs. Lets instead talk about you and my brother!" Turnabout was fair play, as now I got to watch her squirm.

"Umm… We weren't going to tell anyone about it just yet. It's still new. He is really sweet, and a pretty good trainer. I like him a lot, and I hope that something happens." She smiled. She had spilled her share, so I guess I had to offer some level of a response.

"You told me some, so I'll tell you some. It only seems fair." She shook her head, but I continued. "It is weird. I never thought I could fall for a girl, but I like her, and I don't care what anyone else thinks anymore." She nodded as I finished my story. The sound of one of the doors behind us opened, and we both looked at the sound. Kris was coming out of our room, wearing my white coat over her underwear she slept in. I didn't say anything, but I did smile coyly. She walked over, attracted to the scent of the food. Standing next to me, she leant down and rested her head on the table. Emma scooped a large pile of eggs onto a plate, and slid it towards her. Kris sat on the stool next to me, and started to slowly eat the eggs. I reached one hand over, and buttoned up my coat, giving her a bit of decency in case the boys came out.

"Thanks." She muttered with a mouth full of food. I smiled.

Day 35 - Cerulean City, 9.00am.

I found myself sitting alone on the couch, the Archaeologist's notes on my lap, the crystal in the box sitting next to me. I was trying to figure out what Mewtwo was talking about when it mentioned powers. I wasn't even sure if we had any powers, but I was curious. Unfortunately the notes were more about the sanctum that Mewtwo had shown me before blowing it up, than it was about the crystal. There was also rubbings of all the tablets from within. All the information Mewtwo had been trying to keep from Team Rocket was right here in my hands. I let that information sink in. If I wanted to, I could use this to find Mewtwo again. Or Mew. The information within could lead me to either. I closed the book, putting it back in my bag, and pushing it all the way to the bottom. I didn't want this information getting out. I would find a way to get it to Professor Oak as soon as possible, or maybe mum. Someone I could trust to keep it safe.

I opened the box, removing the crystal. Somehow, this was meant to show if someone had powers. I held it up to the light. It refracted a beautiful rainbow of light, but beyond that, nothing exciting happened. Sighing, I put the stone back into the box, and shifted myself up on to my crutches. Nick looked over to me from the other side of the room, raising an eyebrow at me.

"I'm fine. I'm going to train." I walked to the door, slid it open, and stepped outside. If I was going to defeat Misty, I needed to prepare more.

Day 35 - Cerulean City, 6.00pm. 

I stumbled into the common room of the trainer house, completely exhausted. Behind me, Kris came in, slipping her shoulder back under my arm. She had come and found me when I was training, and after scalding me for being reckless, had helped me wander and train for the rest of the day. The day itself had been productive, as Oddish was now Gloom.

Kris helped me to the couch, depositing me as carefully as she could, and went to help prepare dinner. I closed my eyes, the pain in my legs had gotten worse all afternoon, but I had tried to keep that information from Kris. As much as I cared about her, I didn't like the idea of her worrying about me.

I heard someone clear their throat beside me, causing me to open my eyes. Emma stood above me, holding a glass of water and a small jar of pills. She handed them both to me, with a smile on her face.

"The nurse stopped by today, saying you should take these for the pain." She waited while I fished out a pill, and swallowed it down. "She also said you were told not to exert yourself. I said you had gone for a light walk."

"Thanks. Don't tell Kris that." She nodded, and sat on the edge of the couch, looking at me.

"What's in the box?" I followed her gaze, where it fell on the crystal box, sitting on the top of my bag, which was laying across my leg. I couldn't hide it away as nothing without arising suspicion, so I opened the box, showing Emma the crystal.

"I found it in Mount Moon, after escaping Team Rocket. Apparently, it can show if a trainer has some kind of special powers." I lifted the crystal from the box, holding it up to the light again. "But I have no idea how to use it." Emma held out her hand for the crystal, and I passed it to her. The second it left my hand, its colour changed from a light Rose to a deep Amethyst. "Huh. Hasn't done that before." Emma passed it back to me, where it returned to the Amethyst colour.

"So, ether I have powers, or you do? Or maybe we both do? That would be cool." She smiled. "You should check the others out. See what colours it changes for them as well." I nodded, and looked around the room. Nick, Johnny and Allan were sitting at one of the tables. I pushed myself up, only to fall back into the chair. I was stuck here for now. I handed the crystal back to Emma.

"Take it over there, and get the boys to touch it. Let me know what happens. I can't move." She nodded, and walked away. I saw the boys all pass the crystal between themselves, noticing that it did indeed take a different colour for each of them. Ruby for Johnny, Emerald for Nick, and Citrine for Allan. Emma didn't bring the crystal back to me straight away, but I watched as she passed it to a few other kids in the room. For the first time, I saw the crystal become clear, and remain that way, before it finally found its way to Garth, who turned the crystal Topaz. As Emma began returning to me, Kris emerged from the kitchen with a covered tray. She placed it on my lap, as Emma passed her the crystal, and went to rejoin Nick. The crystal turned deep Sapphire in Kris' hands, as she looked from it to me.

"What's this? Colour changing rock?" She smiled, happy to see I was resting, and eating the food she had prepared. It was a light chicken salad, and I was starving.

"Don't know. Found it in Mount Moon." My mouth was still full of salad, so I swallowed hard, before continuing, beckoning Kris closer. "It's meant to show when someone has powers, but we don't know how to tell what it means." Kris nodded, and sat next to me, stealing a large slice of chicken from my plate. Popping it in her mouth, she rested her head on my shoulder.

"I'm tired. Promise me you won't try running in the morning?" I laughed, tapping my crutches.

"No chance!"

Day 36 - Cerulean City, 5.30am.

I awoke more so from the pain in my legs than my normal routine. Normally I would jog if I woke up this early, but my leg was holding me back. I looked over to Kris, who had once again spent the night holding me in my sleep. I didn't care anymore, it felt so nice to be comforted. Leaning over, I softly kissed her forehead, before slipping my pillow between her arms, and pushed myself out of bed. Propping myself onto my crutches, I tried to leave the room as quietly as I could, taking my shower stuff with me. Hot water on my leg sounded heavenly.

Half an hour later, I emerged from the bathrooms, returning to the common room. I decided I was going to cook breakfast for the house today. Moving into the kitchen, I checked the supplies. There was no eggs left, and the bacon was low. Sighing, I took out a purchase card and a woven basket, and headed to the door. There was a market nearby, where I could get breakfast supplies.

I entered the market, and started filling the basket with fresh eggs, bacon, and bread loaves. As I was moving towards the registers, I saw someone familiar moving through the market. Emma was talking with a man in the back of the market. I couldn't make out who it was, and I couldn't get closer without being seen. I would have to ask her about it later. I stopped to gather some fresh tomatoes, as I saw the two leave. First thing I noticed, it wasn't Nick she was with. Second thing I noticed was that the man was wearing a black jacket, with a red R on the crest. Team Rocket! I panicked, shifting my hair across my face. I didn't know if this member of Team Rocket was after us, or what he wanted with Emma, but I didn't want to find out. Paying for the food, I hurried back to the Trainer's House.

Fifteen minutes later, Emma entered from the market, a small paper bag in her hands, and a smile on her face. She placed the paper bag on the bench, and opened the top, offering it to me. I looked in, seeing fresh strawberries coated in white sugar. Popping one in my mouth, I returned to my cooking.

"I saw you in the market. Why didn't you come and say hi?" Emma asked me, shocking me. I dropped the spoon on the floor with a clatter.

"Oh, I… Umm… Didn't see you." I lied, not wanting her to know what I had seen.

"Ok. I'm going to go wake up Nick." She left, and I returned to my cooking.

Day 36 - Route 9, 12.30pm.

Kris and I sat under a tree, resting in the shade. She had insisted to helping me walk, and I couldn't find a reason to object. I had been training hard all morning, and had just finished a battle with Kris. I opened my bag, and pulled out a small wrap of paper. Unfolding it, I revealed four stacked sandwiches I had made before leaving. Passing them to Kris, I took one, and closed my eyes. This moment was almost perfect, just Kris and I in the shade of the tree. I didn't want this moment to end. Sighing, I took a bite from my sandwich, and enjoyed the quiet.

We were disturbed by the crunching of gravel. I tried to open my eyes, and realized I had fallen asleep. Two pairs of feet were walking towards us. I managed to get my eyes opened, and looked at the world from a very different perspective. When I had sat down, I was next to Kris. Now, I had my head in her lap, her hand resting on my cheek.

"Who's there?" I spoke in a whisper, trying to push myself up to see.

"Nick and Emma are heading our way. Did you want to sit up?" I shook my head. I was comfortable in her lap, and after my chat with Emma, I didn't care if they saw me like this. A few seconds later, a new pair of heads appered in my view. Nick and Emma were looking down at me, with a smile on their faces.

"Morning sleepy! Rise and shine!" Nick said with a laugh. I shook my head like a 5 year old.

"No. Comfy." And poked my tongue at him. Kris laughed, as she brushed my hair from my face.

"No, you need to get up. My legs are asleep." She poked her tongue at me, and then helped me sit up. I yawned stupidly, blinking.

"Battle?" I yawned at the trio. Kris nodded, as I looked to Nick. "2 vs 2. You and Emma vs Me and Kris?" Nick glanced at Emma, and then nodded.

"Ok, but only one Pokémon each. Okay?" I nodded, and held my hand out to him. He pulled me up to my feet in one swift movement. I turned, but Kris was already on her feet, handing me my crutches. We moved to one end of our makeshift arena, as Nick and Emma moved to the other.

"Nick!" I yelled at him, "Use dad's one, ok?" He nodded, pulling the Pokéball from the clip on his neck. Emma took a single Pokéball from her belt. At our end, Kris took a Pokéball from her pocket, and I grabbed Eevee's ball. In unison, we all threw our Pokéballs into the arena. From in front of Nick and Emma, a Dratini and a Ponyta appeared. In front of us, Eevee and a Clefairy appeared. I did a quick battle assessment. Nick had a Dratini, a dragon type Pokémon, Emma had a Ponyta, a fire type. Kris and I both had opted for a normal type. There was no advantage from the type match ups, so it would come down to skill. While Kris and I both had battle skills, Clefairy was a new catch for Kris. I had never faced Nick in a battle before, nor Emma, so I was unsure how this was going to go. Nick was first to snap into action.

"Dratini, body slam!"

"Ponyta, Fire Spin."

"Clefairy, Pound."

"Eevee, Takedown!"

All four Pokémon clashed in a massive melee, with a dust cloud kicked up from all the movement. Commands were continued to be called out into the mix.

"Bite! Takedown! Tackle!"

"Tackle! Wrap! Body Slam!"

"Double Slap! Pound! Tackle!"

"Stomp! Ember! Fire spin!"

When the dust settled, all four Pokémon were latched onto each other in one way. Eevee had her teeth sunk into Ponyta, who's foot was still atop Clefary. Clefary had Dratini's tail in her hands, who had wrapped the rest of its body around Eevee. We looked at the mess they were in, and just laughed. Fortunately, the Pokémon all releasing each other, realizing the battle was over.

"That was fun! Pure chaos." I called out to Nick and Emma, who were moving towards us. Emma patted Ponyta behind the ears, as Nick spoke.

"That was good!" He stopped, picking up my Eevee. "It looks different from Allan's Eevee."

"Yeah, she was mums." He nodded, passing her back to me. My leg was hurting, so I moved to sit back down. Kris moved in beside me like a flash, lowering me down onto the grass. She sat down next to me, and motioned Nick and Emma to join us. When we were all seated, Kris started up a new conversation.

"Why do you wear those boots, Nick? Allan, Johnny and Garth all have the same pair, and I've noticed a lot of other boys are wearing them. Is it the fashion?" Nick shook his head, sighing.

"These were my dad's. He wore them in the war. Johnny got his from his mentor, Lieutenant Serge, who fought in the war. Allan lost a brother in the war, so he wears the boots as well. Garth doesn't have any family beside his mother, but she gave him the boots as well. As far as I know, we all wear them for the same reason - To remember the war, and everything we lost." There was nothing to say after that. We sat in silence for a while, before Nick and Emma wordlessly left. Kris and I continued to sit there until the sun set.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Day 36, Cerulean City, 7.00pm.

Kris and I stood outside the trainer's house. We had walked back quietly, and I hadn't realized until now that we were holding hands. The house was quiet from the outside, and I didn't want to go in. I looked down the road. We had passed a few restaurants on the way, and eating out sounded nice. I started walking towards one, leading Kris by the hand.

"You okay?" She asked, breaking the silence that had sat all afternoon. I just nodded, while checking the menu's and displays. I found something that I liked, and lead Kris to the Maitre d' station. I then pulled Kris to the front, so she had to speak. She was shocked a bit, but recovered, addressing the man. "Table for two please." The Maitre d' lead us to a small booth against the back wall, but I shook my head. Kris frowned. "Do you have something near the window?" The Maitre d' nodded, and lead us to a beautiful little table by the front window, overlooking the canal's and boardwalks outside. Kris pulled out the chair beside me, helping me sit, before moving herself to the other side, and sat down.

"Good evening, ladies. Would you like a moment to peruse the menu?" I doubt the old man expected two teenager girls in his restaurant this evening, demanding different tables and holding hands. He was looking down his nose at us, clearly unimpressed.

"Yes, thank you." Kris glanced at the menu quickly. "And bring a bottle of Rosé with two glasses. Thank you" The Maitre d' left, while I glanced at the menu. I could feel Kris' gaze on my head. I glanced up, noticing we were alone in this section of the restaurant. "What's wrong, Lilly?"

"I am just sad. I hadn't heard Nick's story about the boots. I didn't realize how many people were being affected by that stupid war." I sighed, "I hadn't realized how many people were this moved by it. And I just wanted to have a quiet dinner. Just you and I." I smiled and blushed, not realizing that I was whispering. A waitress appeared at the table, placing a wineglass before each of us, and pouring from a sparkling pink bottle. She pulled out a pad, and took our orders.

Day 36, Cerulean city, 11.30pm.

Kris and I left the restaurant, stepping into the cold air. We had had a lovely evening together, and had drunk a bottle and a half of Rosé. I was very tipsy, stumbling with my crutches, trying to keep myself upright. Kris had her arm around me, trying to keep me upright. She had been really sweet tonight, trying to keep the mood upbeat and happy, after my sudden confession about the war. I had realized that I was falling in love with this girl, and I didn't care anymore. It was past just crushing on her. I knew that she sort of felt the same way, deep down, but I didn't know how to bring it to the surface. I stumbled, and reached a hand out to steady myself, finding a wall for support. My crutches dropped from my hands, and I found myself leaning with my back against the wall. Kris, who had been supporting my weight with her shoulder had tumbled with me, and was now inches from my face.

"Kris, I…" I closed my eyes, and moved my face forward. I pursed my lips, hoping to find hers just in front of mine. I arched my neck, trying to find her face in my self-imposed darkness. Surly she wasn't that far away. I opened my eyes, to see Kris had taken a step back, a single tear running down her cheek. She shook her head at me, seeing my eyes were opened.

"Not while you are drunk." She whispered, echoing my statement from a month ago. She thought that this was just because of the alcohol? I was upset, and let a tear fall from my eyes. It caught in my eyelashes, and I drunkly wiped it away. Was this a rejection? I didn't know. I pushed myself off the wall, and onto both of the crutches, and walked back to the trainer house alone, tears now streaming from both my eyes.

I entered the main door a few minutes later, Kris somewhere behind me in the darkness. The common room was mostly empty, save for Nick, who was asleep on the couch, his mouth wide open and a single line of drool coming from the corner of his mouth. Emma was laying with her head in his lap, but had her eyes opened. She sat up when she saw me, and embraced me in a hug.

"You're crying." She observed. "Are you ok?" I choked back tears, realizing that I couldn't speak in the state I was in, and just shook my head. Emma patted me on the back, "Want me to help you get to bed? You smell of wine." I just nodded my head, and she lead me through the common room, and into the room I was sharing with Kris. From the common room, I heard the door opening again, and Nick's voice, followed by Kris's. I couldn't make out what was being said, but I assumed Emma could. "If you need us, Nick and I will be right outside." She shifted me to the bed, and stepped back out the door. I closed my eyes, and tried to listen to what was being said. I had to move closer to the door to hear.

"What happened?" Emma demanded, while still quiet enough not to wake the rest of the dorms.

"Lilly tried to kiss me. I stopped her. She cried, and walked off. I let her come in first, so I could sleep on the couch."

"Why did you stop her? I thought you liked her." Thank you Emma.

"I do. But I don't want her to only want this when she is drunk." There was a pause, before Kris continued. "She told me the same thing a month ago." Another pause.

"So, you do care about her?" Nick enquired.

"I don't want to talk about it, ok. That's between her and I." A pause. "Where is she?"

"I helped her to bed. She is probably asleep by now." I heard footsteps getting closer to the door. I was still sitting on the floor by the door, so I tucked my legs up, and rested my head on my knees. The door opened quietly, and Kris stepped in. From the light in the doorway, Kris could see that the bed was empty. She quickly swept her eyes around the room, finding me sitting by the door. Sitting down next to me, she wrapped an arm around me.

"You ok?" I just sobbed. I had cried myself horse, and couldn't bring myself to speak. "Let's get you into bed. You want me to sleep on the floor?" I shook my head, before collapsing onto the bed. I heard Kris removing something, before she moved, and gently pulled my jacket off one arm, then rolled me over to take it off the over. I could feel her hesitating, before she slid her hands over my shoulder straps, and slid my dress off. Carefully, she pulled back the sheets, and climbed in next to me, wrapping her arms around me, and placing her head on my shoulder. "I'm sorry." She whispered, and kissed my cheek. "Good night."

Day 37 - Cerulean city, 7.45am.

I awoke to the light from the window blinding me. I felt like hell. Kris was gone from my side, but there was a bottle of water next to the bed, and a note folded next to it. I took the bottle and drank the water. When I was finished, I took the note, and read it.

_'Lilly,_

_Gone for a walk to clear my head. If I'm not back when you wake up, drink the water, it will make you feel better._

_Stay in bed until I get back, and I will make you breakfast._

_Your Kristy.'_

Sighing, I folded the note back up, and placed it back on the table. I closed my eyes again, and tried to remember everything that had happened last night. I remembered feeling down before dinner, and I remembered dragging Kris to a fancy restaurant, and having a really nice evening. And then I remembered the wine. After that, the night was blurry, but I remembered being mad at Kris for something.

While laying there resting, the sun in my eyes, I reached for my jacket, and fumbled with my Pokéballs. Unclipping Eevee from the clasp, I pulled her out. She padded around on the bed, as I ruffled behind her ears. I rolled onto my side, putting the sun behind me. Eevee hopped up ontop of my hip, and then pounced down to my side, curling up against my chest. Closing my eyes, I gently stroked her fur, until I fell back asleep.

I awoke an hour later, to the sound of the door opening. I was dehydrated again, so I reached for the water bottle, but I found it was empty.

"Here. I got you a new one." Nick was standing behind me. He passed me a cool bottle of water, fresh from the fridge, it felt like. "Mind if I sit?" I nodded, and he sat at the side of the bed, pulling the sheet up, to cover me entirely. I hadn't realized that I was laying there in my underwear. Nick waited until I had finished drinking before asking me the question lingering on his mind. "So, what is going on between you and Kris. You got all worked up last night, and I'm worried about you, sis." I sighed. This was going to be awkward.

"I like her, Nick. Like, the same way you like Emma. Like, _really_ like her." Nick just nodded sagely.

"Then, tell her. Before you lose the chance to do so. You know?" He stood up, patting my leg as he did. "Before someone else does." He walked to the door, stopping in the doorway, to look back at me, before nodding, "I still love you, even if you are a bit of a weird girl. That's what family is about." And with that said, he closed the door behind him.

I lay there thinking for a long time. My legs were getting better, and not trying to walk on them all morning had helped. I was tempted to stay in bed all day, but a growling from my stomach, accompanied by a similar growling from Eevee's stomach meant it was time to get up. Rolling onto my back, and throwing back the sheet, I was just about to swing out of bed, when the door opened again. I froze, practically naked, as someone was about to see, and I didn't even have the sense to cover myself back up with the sheet. Kris stepped through the doorway, swinging a small paper bag in her hands, and shut the door very quickly, taking in the view in front of her.

"Good morning, sleepyhead!" She chimed, in a very chipper mood. She opened the bag, and reached in. "I got you some breakfast." She exclaimed with a smile, and removed a wrapped bagel from the bag. I took it from her, with a smile on my face.

"Thank you." I said, moving back along the bed, so she could sit with me as we ate. I broke a section off, and placed it next to Eevee's nose, who woke up and started eating. When we were finished eating, I spoke with a whisper. "Thank you. For last night. And that morning at Pewter city. And for Mount Moon. And for all the times we had together while we were travelling. They have… You really mean a lot to me. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come into my life." I finished with almost no sound. I was looking down at the paper wrapper from breakfast, which I had subconsciously been tearing in to small squares. I looked up, to see Kris' face inches from mine.

"You're welcome." She whispered, and then she leant in and kissed me. I reached out a hand, cupping her cheek, as I lay back onto the bed. She came down with me, resting herself atop of me. The kiss lasted several minutes, and we only broke away because we needed air. Puffed, I looked up at the beautiful girl atop of me.

"That was my first kiss." I said, with a slight blush. Kris smiled.

"Thank you, for letting me have that." She reached down, and lightly pecked me again on the lips.

"Was… Was it your first kiss?" I asked, expectantly. Kris' smile faded, replaced by a frown.

"No, it wasn't." She looked away, but I cupped her face again, and pulled her gaze back. Pulling her head down, I kissed her again.

"That's okay. I don't really mind." She smiled again, and I smiled back. "So, umm… does this mean I'm your… Your girlfriend?" I blushed, and this time, it was my turn to look away.

"Lilly," She said, looking me dead in the eyes. "Will you be my girlfriend? The only arms I want to hold me, the only heart I want to love, the only eyes I want to see, and the only lips I want to kiss?" I nodded, a single tear running down my cheek.

"Yes, I will. I will be all of those things, and so much more." I said with a smile.

Time passed in a daze for the rest of the morning, but we were disturbed once again by the sounds of our stomachs protesting. Sighing, we both got up, to start our day. I grabbed my clothes, and headed to the shower, while Kris cleaned up from our breakfast, with Eevee watching her from the bed. I managed to get all the way to the showers and back without needing my crutches. As I walked through the common room, I caught Nick sitting on the couch, watching me. I gave him a thumbs up and a grin, which he responded with in kind. Returning to our room, I found Kris sitting on the edge of the bed, clean sheets all made up, and our clothes sorted and folded.

"Did you want to train again today?" She asked me. I shook my head.

"No. Today, I want to go shopping with my girlfriend." She smiled at me, and took my hand as she stood.

"Do you need your crutches?" She asked. I again shook my head.

"I think I will be fine. Let's go." And we departed, hand in hand, fingers locked together, and smiles on both of our faces.

Day 37 - Cerulean city, 5.30pm.

We returned to the trainers house before sunset, laden with a few bags each. We had started out just looking at clothes, but ended up buying a few items. A month on the road, and having to hand wash things had meant that some of our favourite items were starting to show some wear. The biggest victim, much to my dismay, was the blue sundress Kris had given to me. It was frayed at the bottom now, and the shoulder straps were at risk of coming apart. Kris had finally convinced me to throw it away, and then had replaced it with three new ones, to make them last longer. I had left my coat at the store, to get it checked. It was a heavier duty material, and wasn't showing wear yet, but I didn't want to have to get rid of it. Unpacking and repacking our bags took the rest of the evening, and we were under the careful eye of Eevee and Clefairy, both of whom had fallen asleep. We joked and laughed as we rearranged our packs.

"Tomorrow, I think I will face Misty. I think I am ready." I announced to Kris. She moved in, hugging me from behind.

"And I will be there, in the stands, cheering you on." She said, kissing my cheek. "Hungry? We could go get some food?" I nodded, clasping her hands around my waist. Untangling, we left to find food.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Day 38 - Cerulean city, 5.30am.

I awoke tangled up with Kris, and smiled. She would sleep for a bit longer yet, and my leg was feeling a lot better, so I decided to go for a walk. Taking a sheet of paper from my notebook, I scribbled a quick note for Kris, and pulled on my shoes. Silently leaving the room, I decided to walk with Eevee, so I called her out, and we headed outside.

The sun was just cresting the horizon as I headed towards the canals, for a morning stroll. Eevee bounded along in front of me, happily frolicking along. I wasn't in a rush, as this was more for stretching my leg than working up a sweat, so I had no problem stopping along the way to take in the sights. The world really was a beautiful place. Overhead, a flock of Pidgey were flying, while a flock of Butterfree were milling about amongst the flowers. Sitting down on a bench, I reached for my bag, realizing that it was back in my room with Kris. Sighing, I closed my eyes, trying to commit all of this to memory, so I could sketch it later.

I was disturbed by the sound of crunching gravel. I opened my eyes, finding Allan walking towards me, his Eevee also bounding about by his feet.

"Morning Lilly. How's the leg?" He was dressed for exercise as well, but by the sweat on his brow, he had just finished a jog. I shifted over on the bench, to make room for him.

"Morning Allan. It's getting better, thank you for asking. Out for a walk?" He sat next to me, stretching his leg.

"Jogging, actually. Can you watch Eevee for me? I got to go and pick up something from the store, and I didn't bring my Pokéballs with me." I nodded.

"Sure. I'd love to watch it for you. Did you want me to meet you here, or back at the Pokémon centre?" I turned from Allan, and watched as both Eevee's lolled about in the field.

"I'm going to be a while, so if you're not here when I am done, I'll meet you at the Pokémon centre." He reached into his pocket, pulling out a green ball toy, and handed it to me. "If they want to play fetch. Thanks." He waved as he got up, and headed back into town. I looked at the two Eevee's, and laughed a bit as they played.

Day 38 - Cerulean city, 7.00am.

I had finally gotten up and headed back to the Trainer House, both Eevee's bounding about in front of me. I opened the door at the side, and entered near the kitchen. Emma and Kris were in the kitchen, cooking something. Both Eevee's bounded in, and began yapping at their heels.

"No, Eevee! Sit." My Eevee sat, looking from myself, to Kris, to Emma, and then back to me. Allan's Eevee keep bounding. I picked up a strip of meat from the pile, and tore it in two, giving it to the Eevee's. They left and bounded back into the common room with their treat. Emma laughed, as Kris moved next to me, and kissed my cheek.

"Good morning. How was your walk?" Emma smiled as I turned to Kris, while Kris wrapped her arms around my waist.

"It was good. I am Eevee-sitting for Allan. I had better go and keep an eye of them." Kris nodded, kissing me once, and then letting me go.

"I'll bring you some breakfast soon." I kissed her once more, and headed back into the common room. I sat on the couch, and put my feet up, as both Eevee's bounded over to me, and then hopped up on the couch, and curled up to rest, with their heads on my legs. I scratched behind their ears, listening to the sounds from the Kitchen.

"Mind if I sit?" Johnny had woken up 5 minutes ago, by the look of it, and stumbled out here in a messed up shirt and shorts. I nodded, and shifted over, shifting the resting Eevee's with me. "So, I'm going to ask Kris out today. Wish me luck!" I held back a laugh, not wanting to say anything. My mischievous side was starting to show.

"Good luck. She's in the kitchen, with Emma." I said, with a huge smile from ear to ear. He thought I was encouraging him. He stood up, ran his fingers through his hair and headed to the kitchen. As soon as he was gone, I turned to listen to the conversation.

"Hey Kris." A pause.

"Hey. Johnny, wasn't it?" Another pause. My grin got even wider.

"Yeah. So, I was thinking. How about you and I have dinner tonight? My treat. There is a really nice restaurant just down the way from here." A short pause.

"I don't think that would be a good idea. I am seeing someone at the moment." Silence from the kitchen area.

"Oh, sure. That makes sense. I'm sure he is a lucky guy." I heard the sound of footsteps, so I turned, and tried to relax my face. Johnny came back over to the couch, and flopped back down. "And… rejected! But I'm not giving up. I haven't seen her with any guys, so he must be long distance. Enough time, and I'm sure I can win her over." I nodded at him, not wanting to say anything. I heard more footsteps from behind me. Kris appeared with a tray, with three bowls on it.

"Breakfast." She said, with a smile. I winked at her, and as she placed the tray on my lap, I lifted my head just slightly. She kissed my waiting lips, as I cupped her cheek. We broke the kiss, as she took two of the bowls, and placed them on the couch. Both Eevee's noses twitched, as they woke up and started eating the offerings.

"Thank you." I said with a smile, and started eating. Kris left to return to the kitchen, and I could hear Johnny groan from beside me.

"Aw man. Should have seen that coming. Congratulations to you both." I smiled at him, as I finished my mouthful.

"Thank you. No hard feelings?" he nodded. I passed him a slice of my toast, which he started eating. Today was going to be a good day.

Day 38 - Cerulean city, 10.00am.

Kris and I were on our way to Misty's gym, having left Allan's Eevee with Johnny. I hadn't returned my Eevee to her ball all morning. Watching her bound about was much more exciting. I had prepared for this battle as best I could, having only three Pokémon, one week against water.

"Nervous?" Kris asked me, giving my hand a squeeze. I shook my head.

"Not really. I think I have this. Going to leave with Eevee to weaken her lineup, and then follow up with Gloom. I wish I had a third choice as backup, but Charmeleon will be no good against the water Pokémon." Kris nodded, before detaching one of the Ultraballs from her belt clip. She offered it to me.

"Did you want to borrow Gengar? Just for this fight?" I shook my head, but she placed the ball in my hand anyway. "Take him, as a 'just in case', okay?" Relenting, I took the ball, and clipped it to the bottom slot on my coat.

"Okay. But only as an emergency. I would like to win this with my trained Pokémon." She smiled at my logic, gave my hand a squeeze, and stopped walking. "Better put Eevee away." I fished out her Pokéball, and pushed the button. looking up, and finding myself at the doors to the Gym, I reached out my hand, and pushed the door open.

The smell of water filled my nose, as if the entire inside of the gym was one large water pool. I walked up to the stairs, where a platform awaited me. I gave Kris' hand a squeeze, before she stepped back, and headed upstairs to watch. I walked up the stairs, and stepped onto the platform. The arena lit up, and my first assumption was correct. The whole gym was a large pool of water, with several pontoons, which I could see through the water were not anchored to anything. Any Pokémon on them would be at risk of falling in. This arena truly benefited the gym leader. Across the water, dressed in a white and blue swim suit, and a towel draped across her shoulders, stood Misty. She was looking me up and down.

"Hey there!~" Misty was cheerful, and smiled when she spoke. "You wouldn't happen to be Lilly, would you? Protégé to Professor Oak?" I nodded. "Excellent! I've been waiting for you." I nodded once more, and reached for my Pokémon. "Ok. Gym rules!" I paused, my hand just inside my coat.

"Umm… Rules? Brock didn't have any special rules." I was shocked.

"Well, he should have. But, the rest of the league follow the league rules. First, the match is balanced. You can only use the same number of Pokémon as I do, or less. Second, the match ends when one side is out of usable Pokémon. In the event of a draw, we have a rematch." I nodded. "Now, when you faught Brock, he used his 'harder' Pokémon against you, and the league have recognized that the five of you are above the curve, so you will continue to be challenged in the same way. I will be using two Pokémon." She reached into a small recess on the bench on her platform, removing two Pokéballs, and placed them on the beam in front of her.

I took a moment to consider my options. Two Pokémon each. Both of her Pokémon would be water types, and from Misty's strong team. I weighed my options. Charmeleon was out, due to the type weakness. Gloom was my only effective battler, but I wanted to save her for my second choice. That left Eevee and Gengar. Gengar had a lot of strength, but I was unfamiliar with its moves. Eevee was a strong fighter in her own strengths, but I was concerned about the lack of effective attacks. I was broken from my thoughts by Misty calling out from the other side.

"Are you ready?" I nodded, and removed Eevee and Gloom's Pokéballs, and placed them on the beam in front of me. It had six divots in it, to hold the Pokéballs. I looked over at Misty, watching her take the first ball, and toss it into the water. "Starmie! Let's go!" I watched as the starfish Pokémon sank to the bottom of the tank, and then faded into the background of the water. Not a good start. I picked up Eevee's ball, and aimed at the platform.

"Eevee. Keep an eye out for Starmie." I called, after she materialized on the pontoon. She took a defensive posture on the edge of the pontoon, looking into the water below. It was kind of cute.

I saw the attack coming from the bottom of the pool as Eevee did, despite Misty not issuing any commands. A vortex came swirling up from the bottom, grabbing the pontoon that Eevee was perched on, and began spinning it around extremely fast. "Eevee, strike now! Dive in and Bite it." Eevee jumped into the centre of the vortex, and swam to the bottom. The source of the vortex was Starmie spinning, but Eevee clamped down her tiny jaw on the top of the star, causing the spinning to stop. Kicking off, and paddling hard, Eevee returned to the surface, Starmie still clamped in her tiny mouth.

"Good work! Now, use Take down." Eevee began swimming at full speed towards the edge of the pool, pushing Starmie in front of her.

"Starmie. Knock it back with a Water Gun!" Starmie started pumping water out of its tips, shooting water in each direction, trying to dislodge Eevee, but the small pup was determined, releasing the starfish, and smashing it against the wall of the pool. Starmie started to sink once more, but the battle monitor showed that Starmie had been defeated.

Misty recalled Starmie, smiling at me.

"That was a really good fight!~ I can't wait to see how you go against my next Pokémon!" Misty smiled, picking up the second ball. I watched as Eevee swam to the nearest pontoon, and scrambled up on top of it. "Go Seaking."

A giant golden fish materialized in the water, and started swimming about, diving up and down, jumping over the pontoons with ease.

"Eevee, take down!" I called, watching the fish prepare to jump again. Eevee crouched, and then sprung off the board, colliding with Seaking mid jump.

"Seaking, Horn Drill!" Misty called out. I watched in shock as Seaking reversed the attack, diging its horn in to Eevee's back, sending her falling into the water. I recalled Eevee, as Misty called out to me. "I wasn't sure that would hit. Horn Drill is an extremely powerful move, but has a high chance to miss." I nodded. I knew all of this, but I didn't want to be rude. I picked up Gloom's ball, and kissed it once for luck, and flicked it out to the pontoon.

"Ok Gloom, it's up to you!" Gloom took her position on the pontoon, and this time, I was playing smart, waiting for Seaking to jump over her head. I flicked my eyes to the battle board. Gloom was at 100%, being fresh to the fight, but Seaking was starting to show some wear, sitting just under 80%. When I saw the fish rise, I knew it was time to strike.

"Gloom, hit it hard with a Mega Drain!"

"Seaking, use Take Down!" As Seaking dove at Gloom, Gloom attacked its feelers to the huge fish, sapping the energy and restoring the damage caused by Seaking's strike. Gloom and Seaking went into the water, but Gloom held the attack, sapping more and more of Seaking's energy. The battle board showed that Seaking was close to failing. Neither Misty or I could issue commands while our Pokémon were under the surface, so we could only watch as they struggled. Gloom emitted a cluster of spores from the top of her head, obscuring our view further, but the battle board showed that Seaking was done for. The fish surfaced moments later, Gloom still clinging on.

"Congratulations!~ That was an amazing win!" Misty cheered, as she recalled Seaking. I recalled Gloom, who was starting to flounder in the water. I could hear footsteps behind me, and was embraced from behind by Kris, who buried her face in my neck.

"Congratulations, Lilly." She whispered, kissing my neck once, and letting me go, to face Misty. A bridge extended across the pool, and Misty walked over.

"Here we go. One Cascade badge for you. Congratulations once again. You beat two of my strongest Pokémon with very little effort, and some creative battle manoeuvres." Smiling at me, as she handed me the badge, she turned to Kris at my shoulder. "Kristy? How are you?" She extended her arms for Kris, who stepped forward, and hugged the much taller, and older Gym leader. She looked about, and into the stands. "Where is Morty?"

"At home," Kris giggled. "I am travelling through Kanto, and teamed up with Lilly here. But when we see him, I will let him know you said 'Hi'." She smiled, and Misty blushed.

"You do that. I expect that the others from your group will be here soon to challenge me, so I had better go and get ready. You two take care, and if you are ever in the area, stop by and say hello, ok?" We both nodded, and headed down the stairs, and out the main doors.

Stopping outside for some alone time, Kris and I sat by the side of the path. I reached for Eevee, and retrieved her from her Pokéball, nursing her in my lap. She was nonresponsive. I frowned, looking at Kris.

"I think I had better get her to the Pokémon centre." Kris nodded, and stood up, extending me a hand to help me up. When we were both standing, and were just about to leave, when we were interrupted by the approach of Johnny and Allan. They waved as they got closer.

"Hey hey! How's my two favourite girls?" Johnny reached out for a hug, but my hands were full with Eevee. Kris shook her head at the offer. "Bad fight?"

"Not really. Misty has some really strong Pokémon. I have to get Eevee to the Pokémon centre." They nodded, heading off to the gym. I called out as they went. "Good luck."

"Don't need luck, we've got skill!"

Day 38 - Cerulean city, 2.00pm.

After dropping off Eevee and Gloom for recovery, Kris and I went to lunch. Picking up something from the same restaurant we shared dinner at, and took it down to the river to eat in the shade. Kris served out a section, passing me the plate. I sat there poking at it for a while, while Kris ate. When she was done, she looked at me, and frowned.

"You're not eating. Are you ok?" I stopped pushing a section of pasta salad with the fork, and looked at her.

"I don't feel right. I didn't do enough for Eevee in that battle, and now she is injured. What if she never recovers, or is permanently hurt from the experience? What if I'm not as good as everyone expects?" Kris cut me off with a finger on my lips.

"You didn't fail Eevee, and I am sure she is fine. We can go check on her when you eat, ok?" I sighed, and put the fork in my mouth. "And I have seen you battle, and care for your Pokémon. You are amazing, better than people are going to expect. You haven't lost your cool in a fight, and you have reached your goals every time. I believe in you." I nodded, eating down the food. When I was done with my plate, Kris handed me a paper napkin, folded around something. She instructed me, "Open it."

"What is it?" I asked, as my fingers tried to undo the knot. I hadn't seen her get anything else at the restaurant, but she wasn't telling. I got the knot open, and unfolded the package. Inside was a single slice of cake, decorated with white and pink icing.

"I made this for you, to celebrate your victory today." I smiled, and broke a section off with my fork, offering it to her. She smiled, an opened her mouth, closing her eyes and reached her face forward. I resisted the temptation to smudge it on her face, and placed it delicately in her mouth.

"Thank you." I took a second section, and popped it in my own mouth. It was very moist, and sweet. We sat there while I was finishing the cake, when Johnny and Allan returned from the gym. We waved them over, and they sat down to join us. "How did you go?" I asked.

"Uhh. We both lost." Allan said, hanging his head.

"Even with type advantages, we both got rolled." Johnny added.

"What did you use?" I asked, directing my question to Allan. I knew Johnny had Pikachu. Allan reached for his belt, and removed one of his Pokéballs.

"I used Jolteon. Evolved it before the battle." He flicked the ball, and Jolteon appeared. I nodded, reminded of my injured Eevee.

"I have to get going. I have to go check on Eevee." I tried to sit up, but I was impaired by Kris, who's lap I had been resting in. Getting myself untangled, I managed to getup, and headed off at a jog, leaving Kris, the boys, and my bag behind.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Day 38 - Route 24, 8.45pm.

After picking up Eevee and Gloom, I had gone walking, leaving everything else behind. Eevee was by my side, happily bounding about. We had walked for hours, before I finally flopped down beside a tree, and cried.

When I got up, the sun had long set, and we began the walk home. Eevee had stayed by my side the whole time, and when the sun set, she had started licking my hand. Ahead of us, I spied a Poliwhirl jump out of the water, and start waddling towards us. Eevee bound ahead, taking up a defensive posture, expecting battle. I nodded.

"Eevee, take down!" Eevee bound forward, striking the Pokémon square in the chest. Poliwhirl responded by swinging at Eevee, knocking her away.

"Get back in there, hit it again with a bite attack." Again, Eevee charged in, biting down on Poliwhirl's arm. Poliwhorl hit back with a jet of water to Eevee's face, knocking her back once more. Growling again, I was ready to give up defeat, and even reached for my Pokéball, when Eevee attacked on her own. Building up speed, she vanished from view, only to appear behind Poliwhirl, striking with a flash of dark purple. Poliwhirl began spinning, before flopping down, unconscious.

Before I could say anything further, Eevee was surrounded by a glowing light. I watched on in shock, as Eevee began changing in the light. Similar to when I watched Charmander and Oddish evolve, I watched as the metamorphosis finished. The form that met me was unknown to me, however. I reached for my Pokédex, and scanned the new form in front of me. I was disappointed in the data, however 'No data found. Consult Professor Oak.'. The new form of Eevee looked up at me, its fur coat was black, covered in blue ringlets.

"Well… What do I call you?" I asked, looking down at her. She just tilted her head at me. Laughing, I started back towards town. "Come on. Let's get to the Pokémon centre."

Day 38 - Cerulean city, 9.00pm.

"… So, your Eevee has evolved in to a new species. Interesting. I would ask you to send her to me for examination, but I am guessing you wish to keep her on your team." I nodded, patting the new Eevee on my lap. "Since we have no record of the species, or type, it now falls to you as the discoverer of the Pokémon, you have the honour of naming them both." I pondered in thought for a while.

"All of the Eevee Pokémon to date have an 'eon' at the end of their name, and my Eevee evolved in the light of the moon, or the Umbra crescent. So… Umbreon for a name?" The professor smiled and nodded. "But, I don't know about the type. I haven't seen any examples of Umbreon's attacks."

"Of course. Maybe a Moon type? Or a Shadow type?" I shook my head.

"No. There was no connection to the Moon Stone, or Mount Moon, and Shadow is very close to Ghosts. Maybe Night, or Dark?" The professor nodded, entering a few things into his computer.

"Done. Insert your Pokédex into the slot, and I will send you the update." I did as instructed, and waited. "And… Done. Was there anything else?" I shook my head.

"That was all. I just wanted to share these findings with you. Good night professor."

"Thank you Lillian. You did good. Keep up the good work, and report any new findings to me. Good night." The call ended. I removed the Pokédex from the slot, and flipped it open. There, on the screen, was Umbreon, the Dark type Pokémon. Smiling, I stood, and headed towards the doors to the Trainer housing.

I was stopped by the nurse on before I got my hand on the doors.

"Excuse me, I examined your Eevee this morning?" I nodded. "You should know, that your Eevee is with child. She will nest in the next few days." I was shocked.

"Is there anything I'll need to do?" She shook her head.

"Birthing is natural for Pokémon, and the egg will hatch on its own over time. Just, keep it warm, and on your person. I've read about you, You've done all this before, I'm sure." I nodded, recalling all the Pokémon eggs I had to collect while working for the Professor over the years. "Then you'll do fine."

I opened the doors after my conversation with the Nurse, and entered the common room, finding it mostly deserted. I pulled my watch out, and checked the time. It was close to 9.30, and I was starving. I hadn't eaten since the cake with Kris. I headed to the kitchen, and stuck my head in the fridge, looking for something to make a sandwich with. I was instead greeted by a plate, covered in foil, and a folded note with my name on it. I took it out, and opened the note, as I unwrapped the food, putting it in to the oven to reheat.

_'Lilly._

_I'm sure you're fine, and when you get back, make sure you eat. If you're not back by midnight, I'm going looking for you._

_With love,_

_Your Kris.'_

Smiling, as I took the plate from the oven, I headed to my shared room. Quietly opening the door, I found Kris sleeping on the bed, still fully dressed. Misdreavus was floating about over her head. She smiled when I came in, and then moved to investigate Umbreon, who was slinking about like a shadow. I sat on the edge of the bed, which caused Kris to stir in her sleep. I placed a hand on her shoulder, and she settled. I ate quietly, and placed the plate on a side table. Undressing, I slid between Kris's arms, and kissed her forehead.

Day 39 - Cerulean city, 5.00am.

I awoke early, and found myself still in Kris's arms. At some time, during the night, she must have awoken, because she was under the sheets with me now. Misdreavus was curled up with Umbreon at the foot of our bed. Leaning over, I kissed Kris's cheek, before sliding out of the bed. Dressing quietly, I headed out for my morning jog. I penned a note for Kris, to not worry her when she woke, and headed out the door.

I had made it almost 20 minutes, before I realized that Umbreon was right behind me, as silent as a shadow. I smiled at her, and picked up the pace. I was at a full sprint before long, but Umbreon was keeping up with me. Making a mental note to record her speed later, I rounded the marker, and started back.

Cerulean city came into view, and I picked up the pace once more, breaking into a full sprint. Umbreon noticed the pace change, and started off at full speed, breaking away from me, and leaving me in the dust. I smiled as I slowed down. She was fast. I slid the side door open, and entered. Umbreon slipped in, darting off into the common room. I checked my watch. It was only 5.45. Still too early for everyone else to be up. I decided to shower, and then cook breakfast.

After showering, I slipped into the shared room, dropping off my running gear. Kris was still asleep, laying there, curled around my pillow. I smiled, thinking that she looked like an angel. Umbreon slipped up on the bed, curling up against Kris. I slipped back out of the room, and headed off to start breakfast.

I was greeted in the kitchen by someone's back, as they searched the refrigerator. I tapped them on the back, causing them to jump, bonking their head on the upper shelf. The figure withdrew from the fridge, sliding one hand behind their head, and the other into their pocket. Turning to face me, I blinked. It was Garth, but he looked different. Taller.

"Oh hey. Haven't seen you for a few days. Where have you been?" Garth looked at me, slipping the hand from behind his head, and reached into his jacket. Removing a stick of Pocky, and slipping it into his mouth, he smiled.

"Yeah. Been busy. Saw your new Eevee from. I'd love to see how it handles sometime. How about after breakfast? Full team match up?" I nodded. I hadn't fought Garth yet, and was eager to see his team.

"You're on!" I said. "Now, I have to cook breakfast."

Day 39. Cerulean City, 9.30 am

Garth and I stood face to face on the makeshift arena we had claimed. Kris stood behind me, cheering from the sidelines, with Nick and Emma, while Johnny and Allan were closer to Garth. About forty passersby were watching, some stopping, others slowing their walk.

Our battle had already been going for a while, and it didn't look good for me. I had knocked out Ivysaur with Charmeleon, only for him to be knocked out by Garth's Slowpoke. Gloom had managed to drain away the remainder of Slowpoke's health, but Garth had countered with a Kadabra, which had tossed Gloom about like she was a ragdoll. I looked to my feet. Umbreon was crouched, ready to go, but I was hesitating to send her in.

"What's the matter? Don't want to lose to a superior opponent?" He laughed, tauntingly. Sighing, I nodded to Umbreon, who dashed in. Garth was ready. "Kadabra, finish this quick. Psychic!"

The waves of psychic energy were visible, waving over Umbreon. I had seen this just happen to Gloom, and to Charmeleon just prior. Sighing, and waiting for the waves to hit, I watched as Umbreon just shook it off. Garth looked frustrated.

"Umbreon, Strike!" Unsure on any new attacks that Umbreon had learnt, I left it up to her to decide the attacks. She faded out from the battle, appearing behind Kadabra, and striking hard. Kadabra teetered for a moment, before regaining its position. "Again!" I called. Garth scrambled his focus.

"Kadabra, use that mind of yours and hit it." Garth was shouting. He was getting frustrated. Again, Kadabra sent waves of Psychic energy at Umbreon, who ignored it like it was nothing, before fading back into the shadows, hitting Kadabra in the back again. This time, Kadabra went sprawling out, and didn't get up. "Ughhh! I give up. That Umbreon is tough!" He recalled his Kadabra, and slipped another pocky stick into his mouth. "Later." He called over his shoulder as he turned and left. Just like that, the match was over.

The crowd started to dissipate, but one face caught my eyes. Kris was moving towards me, a huge smile on her face. She sped up as she got closer, throwing herself at me at the last second, wrapping her arms around my waist, hoisting me up, and kissed me. I tucked my legs around her waist, and my hands around her neck. The world blurred out for this one moment, a moment that I didn't want to end. We had to come up for air eventually, and I noticed Emma and Nick standing there, waiting for us, smiling.

"God. Get a room!" Nick laughed as Kris lowered me down. When my feet were both firmly on the ground, and Kris's arm was around my shoulder, Nick spoke again. "That was really good. Let's celebrate. Dinner tonight? Our treat." I nodded.

"Sure. Say, six tonight? There is a nice restraint down by the canals." Nick nodded.

"I know the place. We will meet you there." They headed off, leaving Kris and I alone.

"What did you want to do for the rest of the day?" Kris asked me. I shrugged.

"Whatever happens, happens."

Day 39. Cerulean City, 9.30pm.

After a lovely dinner with family and friends, we had all retired to our rooms. Kris and I were laying under the sheet. She had her arm under my neck, while I was quietly reading to her. Her eyes were closed, but she was occasionally kissing my cheek, or neck. We were at peace, until a noise I couldn't recognise greeted us from through the walls. Kris's eyes opened, and a sly smile snuck onto her face.

"Who's next door?" She asked, cocking her eyebrows at me. I thought for a moment.

"Umm… Nick and Emma have one, and Garth has the other." I didn't know what she was getting at. "What is that sound?" Kris laughed a little.

"Sounds like springs, doesn't it?" I nodded. "And that was a moan." The smile on her face was getting wider. "So, Nick and Emma, springs and moans." I looked at her in shock.

"I don't know what your implying." She shook her head.

"You are ether dense or super innocent." She smirked, and kissing my cheek once. "Nick and Emma are having…"

"OHHH!" I said, finally figuring out what was going on. "They are having sex?" I whispered. Kris nodded. I blushed.

"You ok?" She asked me, placing her hand on my stomach, sliding it under my shirt, and tracing along my navel. I shook my head.

"That's my brother. I don't want to listen to that." Kris smirked, kissing my cheek once more.

"Well, you're already in your pyjamas, so you can't go for a walk." She grinned sheepishly. She was using the word 'Pyjamas' loosely. I was wearing a baggy shirt and my panties. Kris was in her undergarments. "We could try to drown them out with our own sounds." I looked at her, eyes wide, the thoughts of what was happening on the other side of the wall completely gone from my memory.

I hesitated, probably not the right answer that Kris was looking for here.

"It's ok. I didn't mean to put you on the spot like that." She kissed my neck again, flattening her hand on my stomach. My heart was racing at full speed.

"It's not that. I've never… You know?" She nodded.

"I guessed you've never had sex." I shook my head again.

"No. Gah…" I shook my head. "Masturbation." I whispered. "I've never even done _that_ before." Kris looked at me with shock on her face. "Not saying I wouldn't want to, but I don't know how. And I don't think right now is the right time. I'm sorry." She wrapped me up in a tight hug.

"Don't be sorry. How about, when the time is right, if you want, I will show you how to do it." My face was as red as a Pokéball. She looked me in the eyes, "We can talk about something else if you like."

Unfortunately, silence fell, and nether Kris nor I could find a way to break it.

Day 40. Cerulean City, 5.00am.

I awoke as normal, and rubbed my eyes. I hadn't slept well last night, and judging by my position in the bed, I had been tossing in my sleep. Kris was on the other side of the bed, still facing me, but not holding me. It made me sad. I quietly got up, and pulled on my jogging clothes. Clearing my head in the morning air would be good. Umbreon raised her head at my movements, and yawned as she watched me. When I was ready, she stood, and silently moved to the door, following me out. I stepped out in to the cold air, and inhaled deeply. The morning chill was getting worse. Winter was on its way. I started slowly jogging, thinking of Kris's and my path ahead.

I only made it fifteen minutes, before I gave up, and headed back. My heart was in it at the moment, and my mind was elsewhere. I slipped back into our room, grabbed my shower stuff, and left Umbreon on the bed.

Ten minutes later, I was alone in the hot water, in my own world. My mind was still on last night, and Kris's comments. Was it so wrong that I had never done anything like that before? I didn't know. It wasn't really the sort of thing you talk to your mother about. I stopped my chain of thought right there. I was alone, in the shower, and the water felt amazing. I leant against the wall, and placed my hand between my legs. Today would be a new day for me.

Day 40. Cerulean City, 11.00am.

Kris and I had been summoned to a gathering in the common room. When we arrived, it was just our travelling group present. Garth had a stick of Pocky in his mouth, and was thumbing through a lose journal. It took me a moment to realize that it was the journal from Mount Moon. I walked over, and snatched it from him.

"You've been going through my things?!" I demanded. He took the stick out of his mouth, and shook his head. Kris placed her hand on my shoulder.

"I asked him to. You've been obsessing over that book since you found it." I threw my arms up in frustration. Garth broke the silence.

"I was only studying the crystal that you found. Kristy asked me to avoid anything not pertaining to that information. And the other stuff I skimmed will stay between you, me, and the writer of the book." He placed the stick back in his mouth, and placed his boots on the coffee table. Snapping the stick in half, he began again.

"You were right about the crystal and powers. I found out what each colour represents, if you would all like to know." He indicated the seven of us total. We all leant in, even though Garth was speaking clearly.

"There are seven recorded colours, and their basic meaning listed in the text. It elaborates only majorly on some of them." He paused for breath.

"The red ruby of Passion, the Yellow Citrine of Skill, the Orange Topaz of Knowledge, Green Emerald of Devotion, Blue Sapphire of Loyalty, Purple Amethyst of Compassion, and the Pink Rose of Adoration." We had all leant in so far that we were propped on the edge of our seats. Emma broke the silence.

"But, what does that mean? I mean, some of them are self explanatory, but others don't make any sense."

"I don't know anything more beyond the list. I was hoping that you can all figure out what your role is. But, the book said that when all seven colours are found, that good things happen in the world. World shaking things." He left it off there, but the tension in the room could be cut with a knife. None of us knew what to say, and after a while, both Allan and Johnny left silently. Nick and Emma followed soon after. When it was just the three of us, Garth sat forward.

"So, there was more. I didn't want to say it in front of the others. It says that between the seven of us, we should get some kind of powers. I would assume that my Psychic powers would be linked to the knowledge. Perhaps you both will develop something linking you to yours?" We shrugged.

"Anyway, the other reason for staying here… You and I have the badge already. Nick, Allan and Johnny are still struggling against Misty. Three attempts each, and still no win. I am going to stop at Saffron, to see my mother. I assume you are going to Vermilion city?" I looked to Kris, who nodded. "Then you will need one weeks supplies." He stood up, slipping a new stick into his mouth. "I'll see you there then." He headed off. Kris leaned in against me.

"We leaving today?" She asked. I sighed, nodding.

"We have been here too long. And I think we stay in houses on the way. No camping." She looked up at me and smiled.

"Sounds good. I'll pack the clothes, you get the food?" I nodded.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Day 44. Route Six, 4.30pm.

Kris and I were still walking. We had left Saffron City at sunrise, and pushed on. We were both looking forward to a bed tonight. Last night, the Trainers house was packed, and we had to sleep in the lounge. It was the first time in as long as I remember that I hadn't had Kris hold me through the night. We could see the lights of Vermilion just over the hill. I pushed on, while Kris trudged behind.

"Go on. Get us a room. I'll be there soon." She sighed, and slouched down beside a tree. I stopped walking, turning back to her.

"I'll wait. I'm not leaving you here." Kris shook her head.

"Go. I am not sleeping on a couch again tonight. Get me a bed!" She smiled and waved me off.

I took off again, pushing on towards Vermilion city. Umbreon was lapping in front of me, keeping watch. She had acted as a faithful watcher since her evolution. Anywhere I was, Umbreon was my shadow.

Half an hour later, I was opening the door to the Vermilion City trainer house. Normally the common room was alive, people and Pokémon milling about. This place was empty.

"Hello?" I called out into the room. Nothing. Smiling, I stepped in, and checked in, before heading to the bedrooms. If this place was empty, I wanted the best room with the biggest, squishiest bed. Every room was empty, and the beds were still turned down. I placed my bag in the room with the biggest bed, and went through to the Pokémon centre to drop off my Pokémon. The nurse greeted me.

"Welcome. Are you staying in the Trainer house? We haven't had many visitors lately." I nodded. She began scanning my Pokémon while we spoke.

"Yeah. A few days. There might be some more of us headed this way. We were travelling as a group, but we've split up." She smiled, handing me back my Pokéballs. "Thank you." I took them, clasping them back in my jacket, and headed back to prepare dinner. Kris was coming soon, and we had a whole house to ourselves.

Day 44. Vermilion City, 6.15pm.

I was putting the finishing touches on dinner, when the door opened, and Kris entered. She looked around, taking in the emptiness. She greeted me with a kiss.

"We have the whole place to our self. I cooked us a roast." She smiled.

"I'll set the table for us."

Kris collected some items from the store, and left to set up while I plated the food. When I came around the corner with the two plates, the sight before me was breathtaking. Kris had found a table cloth, and some candles. They were different heights, and didn't match, but it did set a very romantic mood. I placed her plate at her seat, before sitting down with mine.

"This looks great. You really are a good cook." Kris smiled. She placed a portion into her mouth. "A _really_ good cook. I'm a lucky girl." She smiled, and resumed eating. I started eating, savouring the meal.

I was momentarily shocked when I felt something brushing against my leg. I glanced down, expecting to see Umbreon looking for something from the table. Instead, I found Kris's foot, no longer in her shoe, playing with my feet and ankles under the table. I glanced at her, but she wasn't looking up. I could see the smile creeping onto her face.

"I hope you enjoyed your meal." I asked, quietly. Kris nodded, as she finished the last mouthful, and placed her fork down.

"Thank you. That was really good. Did you want me to clean up?" I shook my head.

"No need. Dishwasher. We can go to bed if you like, or we can have dessert." She looked at me quizzically. "I baked us a pie." Kris lit up with a grin.

"Dessert, then bed. Sounds good." I stood and cleared the plates, before returning with two more.

Kris dug in eagerly, scoping the ice-cream and pie together. She placed it in her mouth, and then lit up like a light.

"Cherry?" She exclaimed happily. I nodded. "I love cherries." I smiled.

"I'm glad you like it." I ate slowly, Kris finishing before me. She took her plates away, before passing back.

"I'm going to shower." Kris leant in and kissed me cheek. "Enjoy your dessert." She wandered off, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

I finished up my pie, the silence in the room was unnerving, only broken by the running water from the shower. A thought cropped into my mind, one that grew more and more as I thought about it. Standing, with a grin on my face growing by the second, I walked to the bathroom, throwing my coat on the couch as I went. I kicked my shoes off, leaving them where they fell, and slipped off my dress just before I reached the bathroom door. I entered the showers, and tapped on the door Kris was behind, as I slipped my bra off.

"Lil? That you?" Kris called out. I didn't answer right away, instead, I slipped off the last item I was wearing, and kicked my panties under the door.

"Yes." I called out slyly. I heard the door click, and open a crack. I stood there with my hands by my side, suddenly feeling extremely exposed. Kris popped her head around, her eyes going wide as she realized I was naked in front of her. "Can I come in?" I asked, looking down, face turning red. My heart was pounding as I looked at the floor. I suddenly felt extremely stupid, and feared Kris's rejection.

I stood there for what felt like an eternity, exposed and bare before the girl I loved. Time slowed down as I listened to the drumming of my heart, and the soft patter of water hitting the tiles.

And then, I felt a hand on mine, gently lifting it from my side, and drawing me in. A second hand found my cheek, raising it up, where it met a pair of lips. The cool, wet skin against mind sent tingles all over my body. Kris guided my hand to the small of her back, then the other to her shoulder. My eyes were closed, but my fingers were alive, and as I moved them, I was able to 'see' things I had never seen before. The small dimples along Kris back, just above her hips. The tender curve along Kris's side, on the way up to her breast. I was pulled forward just slightly, one step, then another. Behind me, I could hear the door being relocked. Kris's hand moved back to my back, pulling me even closes, merging our bodies into one. Kris did not break the kiss, and her hands were in a constant state of movement, exploring areas of my body that had never been explored before. Another step, and the cascade of water fell upon us. It was a little cold for my liking, but the company made up for it. Kris suddenly turned powerful, turning me and placing my back against the wall, before pinning my hands above my head with one hand. My eyes snapped open, looking at her, a hunger in her eyes. I swallowed.

"You came here to seduce me." She grinned. I opened my mouth, but no sound came out. "Very brave." She leant in, and began kissing my neck. Kris moved one of her hands, from mine, and began sliding down the side of my body. I gasped and closed my eyes as her hand traced down the centre of my stomach, and then down, between my legs. I finally found my voice.

"Stop. Please." I whispered. Kris's hands fell away from me and she stepped back.

"Sorry. I lost myself in the moment." She looked away. I tried to shield my body with my hands. Kris looked me directly in the face, giving me privacy. "It was very brave of you to come in like this. But we will take it at your own pace from now on." I smiled, taking all of her in. For the first time, I saw all of her, uncovered and exposed. She didn't hide from my gaze, but instead teased. "Do you like what you see?" I nodded.

"You are so pretty." She grinned again. I changed the topic, and returned to whispers. "Thank you for understanding why I asked you stop." She kissed my cheek, and turned her back to me, picking up her washer.

"I understand. I was embarrassed my first couple of times. I want you to know, I will never pressure you to do anything you are not comfortable, or ready." She offered me her shower loofah. "Could you help me reach the middle of my back?" I laughed. Maybe this night wasn't going to be a complete write off.

"Sure." I smiled, and started out on Kris's back.

Day 45. Vermilion City, 5.45am.

I awoke to the sound of a door banging. I sat up and looked around our new room. Kris's bag was propped against the wall, next to mine. Our clothes from yesterday dumped in a pile we had collected after our shower. Kris had laughed at the path of clothes. I slid out from the bed, and got up. Picking up my coat and pulling it on, I unlocked our door, and entered the common room.

I saw a pair of bags on the couch in the lounge, but no one was in sight.

"Hello?" I called out into the empty room. I heard a sound from the kitchen. Stepping out into the common room, I started towards the kitchen. A voice from behind me caught me off guard.

"Lilly!" A girls voice, and a pair of arms caught me from behind in a hug. When she let me free, I turned to see who was behind me. It was Emma.

"Hey Emma." I hugged her back. "Where's Nick?" She let me go.

"In the kitchen. You left a bit of leftovers in the fridge. We walked most of the night." She glanced down at me, then back up to my face. "You might want to cover up before you see your brother." I looked down. My lab coat was open, and only just covering my breasts. Buttoning the top button up, Emma and I headed to the kitchen.

Nick looked dead on his feet, trying to make what appeared to be a sandwich. I placed a hand on his shoulder, turning him around. His eyes were half closed. I pulled him in for a hug, suddenly to feel the full weight of his body on my shoulder. A soft snore came from next to my ear. Emma chuckled.

"He's asleep, isn't he?" I asked softly. Emma moved around, lifting his arm up to her shoulder.

"Yeah. Give me a hand to get him to a bed?" I nodded. He was already on my shoulder. It took a bit, but we managed to move Nick, despite the height difference between the three of us. Nick was almost 7 foot tall, while both Emma and I were under 6. We dropped Nick on the bed, and them Emma laughed. "Good night Lilly." I smiled as I left.

"Good night you two." I went back to lay with Kris.

Day 45 - Vermilion City, 2.00pm.

Kris and I were walking along the beach, just south of Vermilion. I had left my coat behind, and both Kris and I had removed our shoes, and were letting the soft sand sink into our toes. Umbreon was bounding ahead of us, lapping at the waves. I was lost in the moment, hand in hand with Kris, in my own little world.

I felt a gentle tug on my hand, snapping me out of the moment. I looked at Kris, then followed her gaze down the beach. Out, amongst the waves, a swarm of birds were circling over something in the water.

"What's out there?" I asked. All I could see was the birds. I glanced at Kris, but she shrugged.

"No idea." She glanced at me. "Did you want to swim out there and check it out?" I laughed a bit.

"No. No thank you. That's too far for me. I have issues with swimming." The moment watching the birds was gone, Kris's attention now on me. "There is no way you are going to just forget that comment, is there?" Kris looked in my eyes. I had to raise my head to look into them.

"Hey, you are taller now!" A crude attempt to deflect the conversation. Kris laughed.

"Yeah, I guess so. You're what? 5'4?" I pouted.

"I'm 5'5. You were 5'5 when we met just over a month ago. How did you shoot up three inches?"

"Growth spurt. You will get one soon. Now, why don't you swim?" I sighed.

"When I was 11, and working with Professor Oak, I was helping him at one of his enclosures, when I was startled by someone, and fell into the enclosure, hitting my head. I got my foot stuck on the bottom, and almost drowned." Kris was looking at me with concern. I slipped my arms around her waist. "Professor Oak pulled me out with the help of some of the Pokémon there. But ever since that day, I have had a fear of open water." I stretched up and kissed her. "I like this new height difference." I kissed her again.

"That sounds traumatic. I can't imagine how that must have been." She draped her arms over her shoulders. "I like the height difference too. However, you'll probably still need a water Pokémon." I nodded.

"Yeah. You're probably right. But I don't think catching one from the ocean is going to be the best choice…" I trailed off as I spoke, noticing that Umbreon was prancing around something that had just washed ashore. "What's has she found now?" Sighing, I started walking down the beach, placing my hand on my hat, holding it down.

As we got closer, I noticed Umbreon nipping at a large bivalve.

"Umbreon, enough." I called out. She bound over, giving me a better view of the bivalve. It slowly opened, a large purple tongue and eyes emerging. "A Shellder." I moved closer, slowly, lowering my hands to help it as I got closer. Shellder made some kind of hissing sound, before starting to release foam. I heard crunching of sand, as Kris moved into view.

"Is it ok?" Kris asked, and I could sense concern from her. I moved closer, kneeling down, and placing a hand on the top of Shellder's shell. Another hiss, but it calmed after.

"Its injured. Infection along the bivalve joint. We need to get it to the Pokémon centre." Kris nodded, as I scooped up Shellder, carrying it in front of me. We made our way back to town.

Day 45 - Vermilion City, 5.30pm.

We had left Shellder to be treated overnight, and had retreated to our room, for some alone time. Kris was feeling a little frisky, starting kissing my neck once again, and even going so far as removing her shirt. I was really getting into her skin under my fingers, and her lips on my skin.

Kris had just slid the straps of my dress off my shoulders, when Umbreon made a sickly moan from the floor. I sat up in a heartbeat. Umbreon was laying on her side, with her head laid low, and curled slightly. I pulled my straps back up, and turned to Kris.

"We are going to need hot water, and some towels. And you had better get your shirt back on." Kris nodded, not sure what I was talking about, but moved none the less. I slid down to the floor, and started stroking her head. Umbreon's breath grew laboured, as Kris returned with a pile of towels and a pitcher of water.

"What's going on?" Kris's voice was a slight octave higher, a sign of panic. "Do you need me to do anything?" I shook my head.

"She's about to lay. There isn't much either of us can do, but wait and attend when needed. You don't have to stay here for this if you want. It might get messy." As if on cue, there was another moan from Umbreon. I grabbed a towel, wringing it in the hot water, and placed it against her. Umbreon soothed, and the laying began.

Kris didn't take too long to evacuate, but I couldn't blame her. It was a slow process, and painful to watch.

A short time later, I opened the door, stepping back out into the common room. Kris was on the couch, sitting with Emma. They moved towards me as I emerged. I could see Nick, Allan and Johnny in the kitchen.

"Is she ok?" Kris asked, concerned. I smiled, nodding.

"She is fine. Two eggs too, which is rare. I'm letting her rest for now. She will be up and running soon, and then we can recover the eggs." I sat, exhausted.

"Have you done this before? Help with the birthing?" Emma asked, genuinely curious. I nodded.

"Over fifty different species, and about 200 births total." I tried to smile, but it just looked painful. I closed my eyes, yawning. "I might… just nap… for a minute or so." I didn't hear what they said next.

Day 45. Vermilion City, 7.00pm.

I awoke from a jolt on the leg. I opened my eyes groggily, blinking stupidly. Umbreon was propped on the couch, her head resting on my leg. I smiled, reaching down to pat her ears, but felt something moved at my side. A soft clack sound came from the area. Eyes still half closed, I looked in the area, noticing two brown, 5" ovals with grey stripes on the middle. Smiling weakly, I scooped them up, and placed them between Umbreon and I.

The common room itself was quiet. I could see the three boys in the kitchen, drinking soda from cans, while Kris and Emma were cooking something in the kitchen. I tried to get up, but couldn't move my legs. Yawning, I rubbed my eyes, trying to wake up. I let out a groan, which caught the attention of someone in the kitchen.

"She's awake." I heard one of the boys say. I couldn't make out who it was through the haze of sleep, but soon enough, my view was filled with friends. I smiled weakly.

"Hey." I croaked. A glass of water was passed to me, which helped clear my throat. "Hey. How long was I out for?" I managed to ask without too much croaking.

"About an hour. Maybe two?" I yawned in response to Kris's answer. "Dinner will be ready soon, then you can get some more sleep."

"More importantly, what are you going to do with the eggs?" Nick lent forward as he asked, his eyes on the eggs, almost looking hungry in the eyes. Emma and the boys laughed. I sighed.

"I don't know. Umbreon laid them, but I am sure that she was impregnated by Allan's Jolteon. I guess that one should go to you, and the other stays with me?" Allan nodded. "Then, you can decide what to do with your egg, and I will decide what to do with mine."

"Sounds fair." Allan lent forward, extending his hand. I scooped up one of the eggs, and passed it to him.

"Two hands. Don't drop it." He firmly grasped the egg, with both hands, bringing it to his chest. I scooped up the other egg, and with two firm hands, I passed it to Kris. "I want you to have this. From me." Kris's mouth dropped.

"Really? I mean, I can't. It is yours." I shook my head.

"I want you to have this. Think of it as a present from me, to you." She smiled, taking the egg in both hands, and trembling, she brought it to her lap.

"Thank you." She rested one hand on the egg. "Thank you."

And it was there, amongst friends, that I realized what my friends meant to me. These people right here, with me tonight, were my family.


End file.
